Can You Blame Me, For Loving You?
by StormyEyesForever
Summary: Rose and Scorpius's trip through Hogwarts. Will their bickering and competing and complicated friendship change into something more?
1. Chapter One: Rose Weasley

**Hey you guys! Um… don't kill me for being gone so long… Anyway it's been a while and I'm looking back on my writing and I've decided to rewrite this piece. I hope you like it! (Lines, moves, etc. will be taken out but they will definitely be put back in later.)**

Chapter One: Rose Weasley

My name is Rose Weasley. I am a witch. Am I in love with Scorpius Malfoy? No, that's rubbish!

We met on the train to Hogwarts, and I was so excited. I was already dressed in my robes long before it was necessary, and I could barely keep up a conversation with anyone. That's when Scorpius came to my compartment.

"A little jumpy, are we?" he says, indicating to me. I have to say that I was nearly out of my seat because I was so excited.

"Excited. You're Scorpius, aren't you?" I had recognized him hitting it off with Albus, my cousin. Best mates, they were going to be. And, of course, I couldn't forget the warning my father gave me about him.

"Correct. At least you can think through all that excitement. My parents warned me about you. You're Granger's girl. Told me I'd better be at the top of my year, though I'd have some competition. Rose, isn't it?"

What was that supposed to mean? Was that a compliment or an insult? "That's my mother's surname. Her name is now Hermione Weasley. And, funny, my parents told me something similar. And yes, you figured it out, I'm Rose." I mock clapping for him, and he smirks.

"Feisty. I'll have fun beating you in our marks." I sneer. "Yeah, good luck with that."

He grins at me. "Don't need luck, mate."

I roll my eyes at him. He thinks he is all that and a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Which, of course, he probably isn't.

I must have been staring, because he looks at me and laughs.

"Staring are we? Now, come on Weasley, You're supposed to be competition and you are already at a loss of words."

How could he be so arrogant? I roll my eyes at him again. "We'll see whose better, soon. See you later, Slytherin."

His eyebrow rise. "Slytherin? Why does anyone assume that I'm going to be a Slytherin?" I blinked, a little shocked. "Well, you're whole family is Slytherin, for one…"

My father calls his lot the Malfoys. I assume they didn't have a nice history.

Now Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Alright , so maybe that's where people are looking. But honestly, do I seem like a Slytherin to you?" The truth was, he didn't. Arrogant and annoying, sure. But definitely not what most Slytherins are like, at least from what I have heard.

"No, I guess not."

"Well then. That's settled. I have as much chance to be a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff or Gryffindor as you do." His voice lowered, "Honestly, I would much rather be a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

Now, I was surprised. Maybe we could be mates, after all. Or maybe, since he wasn't all that bad, even if he _was _in Slytherin...

My expression was apparently showing my thoughts a little too clearly and he sneered. "I'm still going to do better than you in school, either way."

I roll my eyes.

"You roll your eyes way too much. you should really work on that"

"You-"

"Oh look, here we are," he cut me off. "Gotta go, Love."

I stutter. Then I recover and get up, grabbing my bags. "Well, I'll have you know-" I start. But by then, he's out the door.

That twat.

Well, I knew one thing for sure.

My first year in Hogwarts was going to be interesting.

**I know the changes aren't too obvious, but I hope you like it nonetheless!**


	2. Chapter Two: Scorpius Malfoy

**Chapter Two: Scorpius Malfoy**

My name is Scorpius Malfoy. I am a wizard. Am I in love with Rose Weasley? No! That is ridiculous!

I left Rose stuttering in her compartment, smirking to myself. I was definitely going to get the highest marks this year. Though, something about Rose Weasley made me uneasy. I wasn't quite sure what it was yet, but I'm sure I'll get over it. I went to change into my robes, because that girl made me late by talking my ear off, but it was still kind of interesting to talk to her…

What are you thinking, Scorp? I thought to myself. She is the enemy, that's it. I got dressed and grabbed my bags. I smirked when I lined up behind a familiar redhead, who was fussing with her robes, trying to get them perfect. She didn't notice I was behind her until I tapped on her shoulder and she jumped, knocking over her bags.

She turned around, with an apologetic look on her face, until she saw me. Her expression immediately turned into a scowl. "What do you want?" She said to me.

I grinned, glad I had caused some annoyance. "I just wanted to see if you needed help with your bags". I nodded toward the knocked over bags, and she rolled her eyes. She did that way too much. "Fine." She sighed. I picked them up and dropped them in her arms. She shrieked slightly but quickly recovered. She stuck her chin in the air and proceeded to walk in the castle; we had fallen behind. I followed after her. I couldn't deny that I was excited and nervous at the same time about the Sorting. Before I knew it, Rose was called up to the stool.

The Sorting Hat was talking to her, and for some reason I got nervous. If I was in Slytherin, would she hate me? But what if she was in Slytherin, too? And why did I even care?

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat yelled. There was cheering from the Gryffindor table, and I could see James and Albus, who had already been sorted, greeting her.

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

I gulped. This was it. I walked up with a straight face, trying to look dignified. When I reached the stool, the Hat was placed on my head.

"Hmm.." The Hat said, " You're family is all Slytherin. But you don't want to be one, do you? Strange… Ah, Ravenclaw would be a nice fit. But your heart is brave, you will do great things. I see you more as a…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose stared at me, openmouthed. I smirked at her and hopped off the stool, heart filled with joy. I was a Gryffindor! I plopped down next to Albus and talked about the coming year, Quidditch, and just Hogwarts in general, and how amazing it is. I kept glancing at Rose, though, and saw she was looking at me every once in a while, with a small smile on her face. Maybe we could be mates after all. Suddenly, she took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and flung it at my face.

Well, I knew one thing.

This was going to be an interesting year.

**Once again, not very many differences.**


	3. Chapter Three: Rose Weasley

**You know the drill. Review!**

Chapter Three: Rose Weasley

My name is Rose Weasley. I'm a witch. Going to be the top of my year, I am. I am a Gryffindor! What was that? You think I'm in love with Scorpius? Go jump in a ditch.

Okay, so maybe I was a little surprised when Scorpius was sorted into Gryffindor. I had just been greeted by my older cousin James, and my other cousin, Albus, who was in my year. I hadn't thought about the other kids much until I heard his name. Then my head snapped up, waiting for him to be sorted. For some reason, I panicked. What if he was in Slytherin? Everyone knew about the rival between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Would he hate me? But what if he got into Gryffindor with me, where he wanted to be? Wait, why do I even care?

Suddenly, I heard "GRYFFINDOR!" I stared openmouthed at Scorpius. He was in Gryffindor. With me. He came and sat down next to Albus, talking to him about Quidditch and things like that. As I looked at him, I saw him glance at me, and a small smile appeared on my face. When his back was turned, I was about to eat my mashed potatoes, when suddenly I got an idea. Maybe not my smartest, but it would still be funny. I carefully scooped up some potatoes with my spoon, aimed, and flung it right in his face.

He slowly turned and looked at me, staring at me as if I were crazy. I started cracking up, laughing hysterically. I was just about to settle down in my chair when suddenly there was a bowl of salad on my head. I looked, gaping at a smirking Scorpius and a laughing Albus. Just as I was about to fling some more potatoes, someone nearby had yelled "FOODFIGHT!"

Then all chaos broke loose.

Mashed potatoes, soup, drinks, and salad were everywhere. But the food fight didn't go far.

"_Immobilus!" _The teachers simply put a spell on all of the food and students, freezing it all. After the mess was cleaned up, nobody knew who to point fingers at, so the headmaster just let it slide, "just this one time". Me and Scorpius looked at each other and started cracking up. He may be annoying, but he was fun to be around. If you are on his good side, that is. I'm probably in the middle at the moment.

When dinner was finished, we all started heading to our Houses.

"Hey, Weasley!" I heard someone call. I turned and smiled as Scorpius ran up to me.

"That was an inappropriate and unacceptable stunt you pulled at dinner", he informed me in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh?" I said, "And exactly what are you going to do about it?"

"Besides dumping a bowl of salad on your head?"

Huh. He got me there.

Scorpius grinned at my loss of words and threw his arm around me. "We're going to be great mates, Weasley. I can see it now."

I shrugged his arm off. "Yeah, well," I said. "I can see our portrait hole. I am going to bed." I smirked slightly. "Good night, Scorpius." At that I left him staring at me as I disappeared through the portrait hole and flew upstairs to my dorm. As I got into bed, I thought about the day.

Met Scorpius Malfoy.

Had a conversation with Scorpius Malfoy.

Got sorted into the same house as Scorpius Malfoy.

Threw food at Scorpius Malfoy.

Got hit with food by Scorpius Malfoy

Laughed with Scorpius Malfoy.

Had fun with Scorpius Malfoy.

Well, I knew one thing.

I had quite a day with Scorpius Malfoy.


	4. Chapter Four: Scorpius Malfoy

**What's up guys? Please, please review!**

Chapter Four: Scorpius Malfoy

My name is Scorpius Malfoy. I'm going to beat Rose Weasley and be at the top of my year. I am a bloody Gryffindor! Wait- what? Fancy Rose Weasley? Yeah, right.

"Besides dumping a bowl of salad on your head?"

I grinned at her loss of words and threw an arm around her. Boy, I was feeling cocky. "We're going to be great mates, Weasley. I can see it now."

She came back with, "Yeah, well, I can see the portrait hole. I am going to bed." She smirked and added, "Goodnight, Scorpius."

I had no choice but to stare at her as she disappeared into the portrait hole. I shook my head and laughed to myself.

"What's so funny, mate?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned and found it was Albus. I grinned at him and said, "You're cousin, Potter. She's a piece of work."

Albus just shook his head at me and looked at me funnily. "You don't _fancy _her, do you?"

I looked at him in disbelief. Fancy Rose? Where did that come from?

"No, Potter. Sorry, but I don't like the whole frizzy red hair and blue eyes and freckles mixture." Actually, I didn't before I met her. I think it looks pretty decent on her. Maybe pretty. But that doesn't mean I fancy her. Does it?

"I was just kidding, mate," Albus clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, I knew that," I laughed nervously and Albus just winked at me.

"Don't let her go, Scorp. We've got seven years."

I thought about this, but decided it was a matter to be set aside until tomorrow. When I got to my dorm, I thought about how this day had a lot to do with a certain Weasley. A certain, assumingly smart, pretty-ish Weasley.

Well I knew one thing.

I had quite a day with Rose Weasley.

I woke up, not exactly sure what I had dreamt of the night before. I shook my head, ridding me of the thought of sleep, and got up. I got dressed and headed to breakfast.

When I got there, no other than the famous Rose Weasley was already sitting down, a free seat next to her. I went and plopped down in the chair next to her. She looked up and smiled a small smile.

"Hey, Malfoy."

"Hey, Weasley."

She leaned back in her chair and turned to me. "So, how'd you sleep last night?" She said.

"Pretty good, though I don't remember what I dreamt of last night. It's somewhere in the back of my mind, I just can't remember. How was your sleep?"

"Good."

"Did you dream of anything?"

At this a slight blush rose to her cheeks, surely unnoticeable to anyone not paying attention.

"No," she said in an unconvincing tone. I shrugged it off and began to eat. "So, what's your first class?"

I looked at my schedule. I hadn't really paid attention to it before now. "Transfiguration."

Her face lit up. "Me too!" I looked at her funny and she quickly said, "I mean, it's exciting that I'll know somebody in there. Not that I'd be excited to see you or anything."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I think you are always excited to see me."

I noticed other people starting to head to class. She snorted. "Don't be so cocky. It looks bad on you."

I shrugged and got up. When she got up with me, I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and headed to class.

When we got to class she sat down at one of the empty tables. Seeing how all the other seats were taken, I had no choice to sit by her. When I did, she smirked at me.

I snorted. "Don't be so cocky. It looks bad on you."

At this she laughed and I joined her. Weasley could be annoying but she was fun to hang around with. That is, if you're not on her bad side. I'm probably in the middle at the moment.

Well, I knew another thing.

I might just be mates with Rose Weasley.


	5. Chapter Five: Rose Weasley

**Hey you guys! Please Review! Also, I need suggestions for other stories. I'll write anything that has to do with Hunger Games ©Suzanne Collins, Percy Jackson ©Rick Riordan, and Harry Potter ©J.K Rowling. Please PM me with ideas!**

Chapter Five: Rose Weasley

My name is Rose Weasley, I'm a Gryffindor, blah blah blah. But I am NOT in love with Scorpius Malfoy!

I was sitting down at breakfast when suddenly somebody sat down next to me. I turned to see who it was and smiled as I saw the famous Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hey, Malfoy."

"Hey, Weasley."

I leaned back in my chair, preparing for an interesting day. "So, how'd you sleep last night?" I asked him. I instantly regretted asking him, because it brought my mind to the dream I had last night. It was, well, about him. But it's not like I fancy him or anything. I basically talked to him all day! I just don't want him to get any ideas; that ego of his is way too big as it is.

"Pretty good, though I don't remember what I dreamt last night." Lucky. "It's somewhere in my brain," he continued, "but I just can't remember. How was your sleep? "

"Good," I said bluntly.

"Did you dream of anything?" Drat. Curse him. Why does he have to pry? I felt a slight blush coming to my cheeks. No, no, no. I can't show him that I'm blushing.

"No." I said in what I thought was a convincing tone. Apparently he didn't think so, because he looked at be doubtfully but apparently shook it off. I took the chance to ask, "So, what's your first class?"

He had to look at his schedule. Strange, I had already memorized mine.

"Transfiguration," he finally said.

I felt my face light up. "Me too!" Apparently I looked a little too excited, because he looked at me funny. I quickly recovered and said, "I mean, it's exciting that I'll know somebody in there. Not that'd I'd be excited to see you or anything." Well, maybe I'd be a little excited, but….

He rolled his eyes (And I'm the one who rolls her eyes to much?) and said, "I think you are always excited to see me."

I snorted. "Don't be so cocky. It looks bad on you."

He shrugged and got up. I noticed a lot of people leaving, and quickly got up. At this he smirked at me, with a told-you-so look on his face. I just rolled my eyes and headed toward class.

When we got to class, I headed toward one of the free seats and saw that he soon sat next to me. I smirked. He snorted. I realized what was coming for me.

"Don't be so cocky. It looks bad on you," he said.

I had to laugh. He joined me. I really think that we might be mates.

The rest of the week went in a blur. I made a couple of mates, but most of my time was spent with Scorpius. We weren't together, definitely not, and we didn't consider each other as mates. Though, even though it wasn't said, I think we are much closer mates then we are letting on. We may be sarcastic with each other, jinx each other once in a while in the halls, and make jokes about one another; we wouldn't do something to really hurt each other. Well, we haven't done so, anyway.

Our usual routine is to meet up during breakfast and spend the rest of our classes that we have together, well, together. Helping each other in classwork assignments, correcting each other (which I enjoy the most) when we get something wrong, and competing with each other with every quiz.

On our first weekend at Hogwarts, I was down in the common room studying for a quiz in potions when I heard a voice behind me. "C'mon, Rosie. Why are you studying on a weekend?"

I closed my books and carefully rolled up my parchment to look around and glare at Scorpius.

"For one, Malfoy, do NOT call me Rosie."

He held his hands up in surrender, and I knew I had frightened him. I smirked inwardly before continuing. "And second, I'm studying because it's not like I have better things to do."

He smirked. "Well, how about you take a walk with me?"

I stuttered. "Well, I guess that be alright-"

He laughed. "It's not like I'm asking you on a date, Weasley. Even though I'm sure it would be a great pleasure to you for me to do so."

I rolled my eyes. This boy definitely knew how to make me annoyed.

"Fine. Let's go," I said.

He held out his hand to help me up and I reluctantly took it. Before I knew it, he had pulled me up and I was only a few inches from his face. My breathing became uneven. I took a really good look at him. He had Light blond hair that was early white, fair skin, and grey eyes. His eyes reminded me of stone, but there was warmth to them.

Well, I knew one thing.

I might have a little crush on Scorpius Malfoy.

No, scratch that.

Scorpius Malfoy is trying to get me to fancy him so I let my guard down! Oh, as annoying he may be, that boy is bloody brilliant.


	6. Chapter Six: Scorpius Malfoy

Chapter Six: Scorpius

My name is Scorpius Malfoy. Now, we've been through this. I am not in love with Rose Weasley. Why do you insist on asking?

"You would enjoy going on a date with me, wouldn't you?"

I watched as her breathing became uneven and I laughed. I let her go, and she about fell back on the couch. She straightened herself up, and glared at me.

"That was an inappropriate and unacceptable stunt you pulled right now," she said.

"A little late for that one," I said, grinning. I had greatly annoyed her, but that was what I was going for. "Sorry, mate. But you know it's true."

She scowled at me. "No, actually, it's not true. I've known you for what, a week? I don't think that's long enough for people to realize they fancy each other."

The words bothered me somewhat, but I shook it off. I wanted to annoy her, but not make her actually mad at me. Even though we've only known each other for a short time, I consider her my closest mate, next to Albus.

"Maybe you're right," I said. "But one day, Weasley, you're going on a date with me."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised at how huge your ego is. It's way too big for your head.

"Whatever. You ready for that walk now, Weasley?" She sighed. "I guess so."

A couple weeks later, nobody knew what to say about Rose and me. One day we would be arguing, the next joking around with each other, and of course, we'd always be competing in class. The only time that I don't really spend with her (Which I hadn't realized before now.) is when I'm in the boys' dorm in the Gryffindor House, with Albus.

One day, I got in an interesting conversation with him. I had just walked in, and Albus had called from his bed where he was studying, "Why aren't you with Rose?"

I was a little confused by this. "What do you mean?"

He looked up from studying and said, "Well, you are always with her. Is there an argument going on?"

I frowned. I wasn't always with her, was I? "No, but I didn't realize that I could hang out in my dorm without Rose. She's studying, anyway. She's really absorbed when she studies."

Albus smirked. "Oh, you've noticed, have you?"

I just shook my head and plopped down on my bed, exhausted from the day. I had eaten breakfast, got jinxed by Rose, competed in a quiz with Rose (In which, unfortunately, we got the same grade, so we had to agree we were at the same level of intelligence at the time. If only I were a little faster...), and finally took a walk with Rose. It's kind of a daily thing for us now, after our first walk a couple weeks before.

"You know, Scorpius, in our third year we start going to Hogsmeade."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, you can go with Rose for one of our trips. It'd be nice."

"Maybe. I dunno."

"Sometimes you guys are so bipolar I wonder if you're going to punch each other or kiss each other."

"Thanks for sharing, Al. But I don't think there would be any kissing involved."

Albus shrugged and looked back to his books. I turned over in my bed, deciding to take a nap. I needed some sleep.

Maybe I could ask her to Hogsmeade. As a friend, I mean. What else would it be?

When I woke up, I realized I was late for dinner, so I got up and ran through the castle. When I got to the dining hall (Breathless, mind you.), I saw that Rose had saved me a seat. Out of habit, I guess. I sat next to her, breathing, "Thank you."

"No problem," She replied.

I proceeded to eat and generally was happy to be near her. We're mostly arguing about tests or problems or "my massive ego", but there are those times when we truly have fun together. I liked it.

Well, I knew one thing.

There is a possibility that I will ask Rose Weasley to Hogsmeade with me. (Blimey, get the ideas out of your mind! I don't love her!)

**Okay, I'm excited for this story to take off. Also, I'm thinking of righting a sort-of sequel to this – I'm not sure yet- of Albus's journey through all this. How he tried to get Scorp and Rose together and maybe a little love life of his own. Yes? No? Tell me what you think**


	7. Chapter Seven: Rose Weasley

Chapter Seven: Rose Weasley

My name is Rose Weasley. I'm best mates with Scorpius Malfoy, though sometimes he's an annoying git.

But I'm not in love with him, thank you very much.

We were taking our daily walk on December 23rd when the snowball fight began. Our walks were usually calming, and we got along during them, so the snowball in my face really surprised me.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" I half-screamed. I wiped off the excess snow off my face and coat. He was running away from me, but I wasn't going to let him get away. I wasn't going to let him get away. The words rung again and again in my head. Instead of pondering over it, I scooped up a handful of snow and took off after him. Apparently he thought he was safe, because he turned around with a smug grin on his face and looked as if he was about to yell something out, but his smug expression soon turned to a terrified one as I flung the snow in his face. He stuttered for a moment, and I doubled over laughing.

When I looked back up, he tackled me and pinned me to the ground.

His pale hair blended good with the surroundings, and his eyes looked grayer than usual in this world of white. I probably looked silly and out of place, with my bright blue eyes and fiery red hair and freckles. But he looked… good.

"What- what are you doing, Malfoy?" I stammered. He smirked at me and took some snow in his hand. I quickly spoke to maintain my dignity-

"You know, you did hit me first and I was only getting even so you have no right to hit me with that sn-"

He thanked me for my wonderful speech by hitting my head with his snowball.

"I wasn't going to hit you, but I needed a way to shut you up."

I glared at him, and he laughed and got off me, rolling onto the ground next to me. He put his arms behind his head and looked up at the sky, hair shining in the soft sunlight.

"Not a bad sight," I said. Did. I. Just. Say. That. Out. Loud?

Scorpius didn't catch on. "It is, isn't it? The sky is very clear today."

I just nodded, turning my attention to the sky. It was a pale blue, almost gray, exactly the shade of Scorpius's eyes. The sky was, indeed, very beautiful today.

"Thanks for staying over Christmas break, Rose," Scorpius said.

"I couldn't just let you stay here and suffer, could I? Who was going to keep you in line?" I replied, a smile tugging at the end of my lips. Scorpius chuckled, and silence fell over us. It wasn't an awkward silence, just a comfortable one. I remembered the week before Christmas break….

*******************Flashback*******************************

_"Rose?" I turned and saw Scorpius hesitate before coming in the common room. He came and sat next to me and put his head in his hands._

_"Sc-Scorp?" I asked, unsure why he was upset._

_He muttered something unintelligible and looked up, eyes tired. "I have to stay here during break. My parents decided to go on vacation this year, alone."_

_"What's wrong with that?" I asked, wanting to make him happy again._

_"I'll have nobody to hang out with! You and Albus along with the rest of the Weasley and Potter clan will be home for the holidays. I'll be by myself!" He groaned. "Why do my stupid parents have to ruin everything?"_

_"Hey, it's okay. Maybe you can come to our Christmas party. I'll send an owl-"_

_"You know that's a bad idea. If my dad found out… well, he wouldn't just let it slide. He may have mutual feelings toward your Uncle Harry, but your dad made it clear that he does not want you to do anything with me or my dad, and my dad didn't appreciate it."_

_I thought it over. Surely there would be problems if Scorpius came to the Burrow, and I didn't want to leave him by himself. And if I went to the Burrow without him, I would definitely miss his company. The decision was clear._

_"I'll stay here." I announced. "I mean, who needs a Christmas party in the Burrow when you can have almost the whole Gryffindor common room to yourself? I'll have my comfy chair here to accompany me." I patted to the recliner next to me, a seat I rather liked._

_Scorpius looked as though he might explode. "You will? You'll stay? If you're doing this out of pity, Rose Weasley, I swear I'll-"_

_"It's not out of pity," I interrupted. I want to stay, Scorp."_

_His face lit up like a boy that got everything he wanted for Christmas. Considering that his parents messed up this year, he probably will. He gave me a hug, and I pulled away, laughing. _

_"If you'll excuse me, I have an owl to send," I said, smiling._

******************End of Flashback*************************

I looked over to see Scorpius smiling.

Well, I knew one thing.

I'm going to have a nice Christmaswith Scorpius Malfoy.


	8. Chapter Eight: Scoroius Malfoy

**Christmas day for Scorp and Rose 3 Hope you guys like it! **

Chapter Eight: Scorpius Malfoy

My name is Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy. Gryffindor, bloody good Quidditch player if I must say so myself, and over all, a charmer. But mate, I'm not in love with Rose Weasley.

I woke on Christmas day more excited than when I got my first broom. I raced down the stairs to find Rose on the couch, reading (Go figure.). I noticed she was wearing a pretty blue sweater and (I think?) jeans. I guess she didn't hear me come in the common room because she jumped a little when I cleared my throat. She looked up and laughed. I was confused at what she was laughing at, until she said, "Nice pajamas, Malfoy."

I looked down and saw I was still in my pajama pants and a white T-shirt. I rolled my eyes, motioned for her to hold on, and ran back upstairs. I threw on my Gryffindor hoodie and some "jeans". My dad bought me these jeans, saying they were Muggle clothes, and that if I ever needed to go out in the Muggle world, to wear them. Well, Rose was wearing them, I guess I would too.

When I went back downstairs Rose nodded in what I would guess approval, and we both sat on the couch.

"So," she said, "I have a present for you."

She handed me one box that looked slightly misformed because of the wrapping. I smirked and said, "You really know how to wrap, Rose. Great job." She just rolled her eyes and motioned for me to open the box.

When I opened it, my eyes lit up as I held my new Quidditch book and Quidditch gloves.

See, I had been wanting gloves to practice on my broomstick, because we all know that I am going to be on the team next year. My dad wasn't the best at it, but who said you needed to have a whole family that played to be good (Rose laughed at this).

"Thanks, Rose!" I said. "I have something for you, too." I took a small box out of my jeans and handed it to her. It had silver wrapping (I discovered I was a pretty decent wrapper; I had never wrapped presents before) and it was simple. When she opened it she smiled and looked up. "Thanks, Scorp," she said quieter than usual. She lifted her new bracelet with a single charm on it; a small rose. She had me put it on her.

"See, I was thinking, that every year of Hogwarts we will put a new charm on it. Just so when we graduate, you'll have something to remember Hogwarts by," I said. I noticed she was smiling the whole time I was saying this, and I couldn't help but be pleased with myself. She liked it.

The rest of the day we just had fun. We had multiple snowball fights, snuck out hot cocoa from dinner, and stayed up late in the common room, playing chess (I didn't quite get it, and Rose beat me every time), and making a bet about who can stay up the latest. We weren't allowed to talk to each other during the bet, and I was so bored, I resorted to studying. Studying, on Christmas night. Blimey, what have I turned into? Eventually, since I wasn't used to studying at all, unlike Rose who lives to study, I fell asleep.

Maybe it was for the best that my parents didn't bring me on that vacation.

Well, I knew one thing.

My best Christmas ever was spent with Rose Weasley.

**Sooo? What do you guys think?**


	9. Chapter Nine: Rose Weasley

Chapter Nine: Rose Weasley

My name is Rose Weasley. I'm NOT in love with Scorpius Malfoy

I woke up early on Christmas morning. I jumped out of bed and threw on a blue sweater (My favorite piece of Muggle clothing) and some Muggle jeans. I picked up one of my favorite books and Scorpius's Christmas present (which I found incredibly difficult to wrap). I didn't put it with his other presents because I wanted to give it to him in person.

When I headed down to the Gryffindor common room, Scorpius wasn't there yet, so I figured he must have still been asleep (Go figure). In fact, nobody was awake yet except me. There weren't very many people at Hogwarts right now anyway; they were all at home with their families. I smiled softly to myself as a saw a small pile of presents for me.

I surged forward and sat down. Might as well open them before the common room gets chaotic, I thought. I opened them each slowly, carefully setting them aside when I was done.

I had a pretty good outcome, since I had a lot of friends this year. I got a new collection of books from Mum and Dad, along with a basket of sweets. My heart ached as I read the letter that they left me. I missed them so much, but of course Mum understood why I wanted to stay. Dad didn't as much, but he wasn't too upset. I also got a book, _Quidditch through the Years_, along with a new eagle-feathered quill, from my Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily. From Gran and Gramps I got a woven, read-and-gold sweater with a nice big 'R' on the front. I got a couple of other things, too, and when I was all finished, I gathered it all and brought it up to the Girls' dorm. When I came back down, I plopped down in a comfy chair and opened my book.

When he cleared his throat, I jumped. I turned quickly to find Scorpius standing there- I laughed. He gave me a confused look until I said, "Nice pajamas, Malfoy."

He was wearing flannel pajama pants with little Gryffindor lions all over it and a white T-shirt. He looked down at himself and rolled his eyes. He motioned for me to hold on, sprinted upstairs, and soon came back down with a Gryffindor hoodie and jeans. I nodded in approval and we both moved to sit on the couch.

"So," I started, "I have a present for you."

I handed me his present, which looked slightly misformed because of the wrapping. He smirked and said, "You really know how to wrap, Rose. Great job." I just rolled my eyes and motioned for him to open it.

When he opened it, his eyes lit up as he held his new Quidditch book and Quidditch gloves. I knew he was planning to try out for Quidditch in 2nd year, and it couldn't hurt to help him a little. Of course, I was trying out too, and he saw that as a challenge.

"Thanks, Rose!" He exclaimed happily. "I have something for you, too." He took a small box out of his pocket and handed it to me. It had silver wrapping (I don't know where the boy learned to wrap, but he was good) and it looked very simple. I opened it and held up a small bracelet with a small charm on it; a rose. I t was very beautiful and so perfect. I looked up with a small smile and said quietly, "Thanks, Scorp."

I insisted that he put the bracelet on me, and as he did, he said, "See, I was thinking, that every year of Hogwarts we will put a new charm on it. Just so when we graduate, you'll have something to remember Hogwarts by." I couldn't stop smiling. It was a perfect present; something to keep forever.

When he was done opening his presents (He received presents even from Gran, since she heard he hadn't been able to go home this Christmas; she even invited him to the Burrow next year which he looked _very_ happy about) we headed to breakfast. The rest of the day we had a lot of fun-multiple snowball fights, snuck out hot cocoa from dinner, and stayed up late in the common room, playing chess (I beat him every time, I don't think he quite got it), and making a bet about who can stay up the latest. We weren't allowed to talk to each other during the bet, so I sat around and studied. Eventually, he got so bored he fell asleep in the arm chair in the common room. I smiled, closed my books, and went to sleep on the couch, warm by the fire.

I knew one thing.

I definitely don't regret staying at Hogwarts this Christmas.


	10. Chapter Ten: Scorpius Malfoy

**Okay, so this is Valentine's Day for Scorpius and Rose! Mind you, I have now updated two brand new chapters today along with eight revised ones! I am on a roll!**

Chapter Ten: Scorpius Malfoy

Hello, I am Scorpius Malfoy. And no, just because it's Valentine's Day, doesn't mean that I'm magically in love with Rose Weasley.

It was Valentine's Day at Hogwarts. All of the 3rd years and above got to go to Hogsmeade, which left everyone else at the school. Baby Cupids were flying around the halls, delivering Valentines to everyone.

Suddenly, as I was strolling down the hallway, one of the Cupids flew right up to my face. He held a heart-shaped pie in his hand.

"Special delivery to- uh-" He checked his list. "Scorpius Malfoy. That's you, right?" He eyed me.

I stiffened. "Obviously"

He sighed and opened his mouth, like he had done this one hundred times today-

"_Roses are red,_

_And their eyes are blue,_

_And the one with freckles,_

_Has a present for you."_

With the last words, the Cupid chucked the pie right into my face. I was so stunned, I didn't even think to move. I heard laughter from the end of the hall, and looked to see none other than Rose Weasley and her cousin, Albus, cracking up. The Cupid quickly flew away, and I stood there, everyone stopping to look at me. I slowly made my way over to them, wiping my face with my shirt. As I got closer, I pulled out my wand, and their laughing stopped. By now everyone was gathering around to see what would happen. Rose eyed my wand, and then smiled easily.

"How'd you like your present, Scorp?"

She always saw right through me. I smiled at her and put my wand away, and you could see everyone visibly relaxing.

"It'd be better if it wasn't all over me. I have to admit, that was good, Weasley. The poem was kind of lame, though. How'd you know I wasn't mad at you?"

She laughed. "I guess I just knew. I think you scared Albus, though. He probably thought you were about to jinx us."

Albus, who was sitting next to her, started at his name and looked at Rose. "Was not," he said. "Well, maybe a little." We all laughed at this and by now the group started dispersing, and I joined my two best friends for a walk down the corridors.

Finally, we got bored just walking around in the halls, and decided to go outside. It was still a bit cold, but it wasn't too bad as we had hot cocoa. We sat around and talked for a long time.

"So," Albus said "Who is your Valentine, Scorp?"

I laughed. "I don't have one, mate."

He nodded. "I just figured, since Rosie here sent you a Valentine and all..."

Rose snorted. "Yeah. I showed my secret admiration for you by coming up with a lame poem in two minutes and having a pie thrown in your face. Right."

I grinned. "Well, if you put it that way, would _you_ be my Valentine, Rosie?"

She considered this a minute. "Well, first of all, _don't_ call me Rosie-"

"Whatever you say, Rosie"

"-And second, I suppose so. At least it will get Travis off my back."

At this, Scorpius's head snapped up. "Travis? Travis Jacobson?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, ever since last week the boy has been attacking me with requests to be his Valentine. He's sweet and all, but I'm not that interested in spending the whole day with him."

Travis Jacobson. He's a Ravenclaw. He asked Rose to be his Valentine? I had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. I felt like he was angry with Travis, but he wasn't sure why.

Albus clapped his hands together. "Well, that solves the problem. If he asks you again, just tell him that Scorpius is your Valentine and that you didn't want to hurt his feelings-"

"But then word with get around, and people with think I _fancy _Scorp-" Rose started to complain.

I snorted. "And what's wrong with that?"

Rose stared at me, and her cheeks were turning pink. "Nothing. It's getting cold outside, let's go in."

And somehow, word _did_ get around. I wasn't sure how, but you could hear people's murmurs as Rose, Albus, and I walked past-

"-She just couldn't say no-"

"-He _totally_ fancies her-"

"-You know, it kind of looked like they were holding hands-"

Rose just shrugged it off, so I did too. When we came across Travis Jacobson, he smiled grimly at Rose but glared resentfully at me. For some reason, I stared back and slung my arm around Rose, and while she didn't think anything of it, everyone else did. Travis huffed angrily and kept walking.

Albus, on the other hand, looked over at me and winked knowingly. I blushed a bit, but kept my arm around Rose. It was common for us, and it didn't mean too much like everyone thought.

We had a Valentine feast that night; Rose and I, like usual, sat together. But tonight was different. Tonight all the girls at the table kept looking at us and whispering to their friends and giggling. Even some of the boys looked unhappily at us, including Travis from the Ravenclaw table. Some people from other houses sat at different tables to be with their Valentine, so a bunch of the older kids were all mixed up. Some of the older kids just ignored us, but some of them looked at us with a happy expression on their face.

"-How _cute_-"

"-Well, just look at that-"

"-Two galleons he holds her hand-"

Scorpius just rolled his eyes and looked over at rose. She looked happy as she ate, probably not noticing how everyone was talking about us. At least she didn't know, that would have been very embarrassing.

Finally the feast was over, and all the teachers surprised us as the tables disappeared and soft music started playing. All of the older years immediately started laughing and finding a partner to dance with. Most of the younger kids stood around awkwardly.

I was just about to sneak out with Albus up to our common room when I felt someone grab my hand. I looked back and saw Rose with a frown on her face. "You aren't just going to ditch me, are you?"

All of the first years were staring at us. Even Albus hung around. Either Rose didn't realize it, or she saw and didn't care.

"Well- ah- I-" I stuttered, looking into her eyes. They were a deep blue tonight. "I don't dance," I finally managed.

Her eyes twinkled. "I don't either, but that doesn't mean you just sneak off. You could at least _ask_ me to dance, or nobody is going to believe you actually _want _to be my Valentine, and if _I _sneak off they'll think we're up to something, and if you just leave me here they'll think you've either ditched me- which you have- or somebody else will come along to ask me."

I waited for her to finish. "Well, who said I didn't want want to be your Valentine?" Was all I had to say.

"Well, if you _did_ you would actually care what people are saying about us-"

"Wait, you heard them too?"

Rose's cheeks turned pink. "Y-Yes, but I didn't think you heard, since you didn't say anything, and not that it matters, but you know, people have been staring at us _all _day-"

"All right then, would you like to dance, Rose?"

"If you insist."

I just rolled my eyes. I tried not to show how nervous I was. I looked back at Albus, and he nodded encouragingly. I sighed and walked with her, my eyes flickering to see everyone's reaction.

When I looked back to Albus, it seems that a girl- Lacy White, I think- had come up to talk to him. Albus's face was beet red, and it looked like he was saying something. Just then, the girl smiled brightly and nodded, almost dragging Albus out to the dance floor.

I felt Rose's hand slip into mine. I looked to her and shifted awkwardly as we got into a slow-dancing position.

"I really don't know how to dance, Rose."

She laughed. "It can't be _too_ hard. Besides, James bet me three galleons that nobody would ask me to dance. So let's dance. Just do what I do."

When we started moving, it was very clumsy at first. But then, the moves got smoother and it became easier. I tried to distract myself by looking at other people- Albus was dancing with Lacy and james, Rose's other cousin, was dancing with a 2nd year that I did not know the know of and gaping at Rose and I. He caught me looking and quickly looked away.

Rose apparently noticed too, because she was smiling happily. "Three galleons richer," she said. "Though, it is nice dancing with you."

Scorpius hoped he wasn't blushing.

By the end of the night, they were all happy and laughing- even James, who had slipped the galleons in Rose's hand when the others weren't paying attention. Scorpius noticed, though.

When they all headed back to the dorms, I met Lacy White- It turns out that she is a Ravenclaw- and she seemed particularly happy. She cheerfully said goodbye to Albus as they parted ways, and his face was _still_ beet red. We teased him for a few, then decided to call it a night.

Rose didn't say much, just a simple "Goodnight, everyone", smiled, and sprinted up to the girls' dorm.

I stared after her until Albus came up to my shoulder and sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"If you are going to fall in love with my cousin, just promise you won't be all lovey-dovey around me, alright?"

I started. "Oh, shut up, Albus." He smiled and we walked up to our own dorm, getting into bed.

I just didn't know one thing-

Does Rose _fancy_ me, really?


	11. Chapter Eleven: Rose Weasley

**I plan on writing a lot of chapters today!**

Chapter Eleven: Rose Weasley

My name is Rose Weasley, I'm a Gryffindor, and I'm not in love with Rose Weasley. Need I go over this again?

Our plan was to work out _perfectly._ It was settled; Albus and I were going to pull the best prank ever on Scorpius for Valentine's Day. We just needed to figure out what we were going to do.

Finally, Albus said, "Why don't we just go with the classic pie in the face?"

This is why he is my cousin. "That's actually not a bad idea, Albus. The pie could even be heart-shaped."

"Along with a poem, of course."

"Oh yes, we mustn't forget the poem." I smiled.

"I need a favor," I whispered to the house elves.

Getting the pie was easy. The house elves felt like they owed themselves to me, along with all the Weasleys and Potters. This was because of my mother, who is the reason they actually get paid for working. All house elves are free now, and they all work just like any other wizards. These house elves worked in the Hogwarts kitchen.

They happily whipped up a pie in no time. "I owe you guys," I whispered to them, preparing to go.

"Think nothing of it, Ms. Weasley," an older house elf said. "_We_ owe you." I just smiled. I had tried to protest before, but the insisted that all house elves for all time will forever be in debt to the Weasley and Potter families. Besides, it came in handy when you are hungry in the middle of the night and have no food on hand.

When I brought the pie to the empty classroom that Albus and I decided would be our planning room ( We couldn't have Scorpius coming across us while we are devising our plan), Albus grinned.

"This is going to be _awesome_."

I laughed. Now all we had to do was make up a poem, and the rest was a piece of cake (Or rather...A piece of pie. See what I did there?).

But since neither of us were poets, we didn't come up with anything really good.

"Let's see… Roses are red…."

I snickered. "And their eyes are blue," I said jokingly, pointing to myself. "And the one with freckles has a present for you?"

Albus snapped his fingers. "Not half bad, Rose. It's better than nothing, anyway." I took that as a compliment.

Finally we got to where we signed up to give people Valentines. Little Cupids were flying everywhere, always catching a student by surprise when they were stopped and read a poem or given chocolates. Some people who gave Valentines to others decided to reveal their identity, and some did not.

Albus was filling out the form when I saw Scorpius turn the corner into the corridor. I simply _couldn't_ let him see us- I tugged on Albus's arms and held back a screech as he came closer. He hadn't noticed us yet, but it wouldn't be long.

Albus had just barely finished up the form when I yanked his arm and pulled him around the corner. We broke out into a run. After a few minutes, we stopped, out of breath. Then we turned right around and walked back, looking for Scorpius.

We followed him. Out of sight, of course. We wanted to watch his reaction when the plan unfolded. Albus had a Muggle video camera hidden under his jacket so we can record it all.

Suddenly, I spotted a chubby looking Cupid with a pie in his hand. A heart-shaped pie. And he was heading straight for Scorpius. I nudged Albus and he noticed it too, eagerly pulling out the camera and started videotaping. It was still half under his jacket, so it wasn't obvious to the other students.

The Cupid stopped right in front of Scorpius. We could hear the conversation from here:

"Special delivery to- uh-" The Cupid checked the list in his hand. "Scorpius Malfoy. That's you, right?" He eyed me.

"Obviously," he said, stiffly. I snickered under my breath.

The Cupid opened his mouth, and began to sing-

_"Roses are red,_

_And their eyes are blue,_

_And the one with freckles,_

_Has a present for you."_

As he sung the last words, Mr. Cupid threw the pie right into Scorpius's face. When it happened, Scorpius just stood there, with a stunned look on his face. Just his expression made me laugh so hard that I nearly fell on the floor. Cupid flew away, and Scorpius just stood there. Everyone stopping and started laughing. Apparently, we were laughing the loudest, because he started to slowly make his way over to us while wiping his face with his shirt. When he got closer he pulled out his wand, and our laughing immediately stopped. By now everyone was starting to make a crowd around us to see what he would do. I eyed him and his wand, and then smiled at him.

"How'd you like your present, Scorp?" I spoke confidently, as though he didn't look as though he was about to curse us.

He smiled and tucked his wand away. "It'd be better if it wasn't all over me. I have to admit, that was good, Weasley. The poem was kind of lame, though. How'd you know I wasn't mad at you?"

I laughed. Everyone around us was staring. "I guess I just knew. I think you scared Albus, though. He probably thought you were about to jinx us."

"Was not," Albus exclaimed. "Well, maybe a little." We laughed.

We all sat on a bench outside on school grounds, with a cup of hot cocoa in each of our hands. That's when Albus made things a bit more interesting.

"So," Albus said, "Who is your Valentine, Scorp?" I was startled by the question but tried to look uninterested, casually taking a sip from my cocoa.

Scorpius laughed and said, "I don't have one, mate."

Albus nodded. "I just figured, since Rosie here sent you a Valentine and all..."

I resisted the urge to kick Albus. I kept my cool.

So I snorted. "Yeah. I showed my secret admiration for you by coming up with a lame poem in two minutes and having a pie thrown in your face. Right."

Scorpius grinned at me. "Well, if you put it that way, would you be my Valentine, Rosie?"

I pretended to think of this for a moment. I had to think up a good reason to say yes- not that I liked him, though. "Well, first of all, don't call me Rosie-" Even though I didn't really mind

"Whatever you say, Rosie" He said. I decided to ignore that comment.

"-And second, I suppose so. At least it will get Travis off my back."

At this, Scorpius's head snapped up. "Travis? Travis Jacobson?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, ever since last week the boy has been attacking me with requests to be his Valentine. He's sweet and all, but I'm not that interested in spending the whole day with him." This was true. The boy is a Ravenclaw, and he has been bothering her to be his date on Valentine's Day all week.

Albus suddenly clapped his hands together. "Well, that solves the problem. If he asks you again, just tell him that Scorpius is your Valentine and that you didn't want to hurt his feelings-"

"But then word with get around, and people with think I fancy Scorp-" I complained. I already hung around him so much and I don't want my best friend to ditch me because there are rumors going around about us.

Scorpius snorted. "And what's wrong with that?"

Now I couldn't stop the blush from rising to my cheeks. My face felt hot. "Nothing. It's getting cold outside, let's go in."

I tried not to notice. But it was kind of hard not to when everyone was talking about you-

"-She just couldn't say no-"

"-He totally fancies her-"

"-You know, it kind of looked like they were holding hands-"

I decided to shrug it off, and apparently Scorpius did too. Just then, we passed Travis Jacobson in the halls. He smiled slightly at me, but glared at Scorpius. Suddenly Scorpius put his arm around my shoulder, and my insides went all mushy. Sure, he did this kind of stuff all the time, but it seemed different this time. He walked with his arm around me all the way to dinner.

I decided to ignore the voices around us. I don't think Scorpius has heard anything; at least, he hasn't said he has. People all around us were staring and half the girls in her year were glaring enviously at me. If only Scorpius knew how many girls fancied him, he wouldn't even bother even being my friend.

This made me sad to think about. What if, one day, Scorpius decides he is too good to be my best friend? My heart hurts at the thought of it- I hang out with Scorpius more than I do anyone else. It's the same for him, but he has girls lining up around the block.

I pushed away the thought, force a smile on my face, and begin to eat. It really is delicious. I pretend I don't feel Scorp's eyes on me, and act as happy as I can.

"-How cute-"

"-Well, just look at that-"

"-Two galleons he holds her hand-"

I clench my fork and glare at the nearest person talking about us. A girl named Beatrice. She immediately catches my glare, squeals, and stuffs her mouth with her dinner. Satisfied, I continue eating myself.

When everyone was done, the teachers announce that they have a surprise for us, and all of the tables disappear. Soft music plays through the banquet hall and some of the older couples laugh and begin to dance with another. It's hard to notice, but the teachers slowly dim the lights. It's kind of like- kind of like a _dance. _Suddenly people are everywhere, and I can't see Scorpius anymore. Then there is a voice behind me-

"Three galleons that no one asks little Rosie to dance."

I immediately roll my eyes and turn around. "James, don't make bets that you will bail out of once you lose."

My cousin raises his eyebrow. "I would never!" He is so unlike Albus, sometimes I forget that they are brothers.

"Yeah?" I say. "D'you want to shake on it?"

James shrugs. "Or we could make an unbreakable vo-" He is cut short by my murderous look, and he holds his hands up. "Kidding, kidding! Shaking of the hands will do." He firmly takes my hand and I smirk.

Time to find Scorpius.

It's hard to see with everyone around me and with the lights all dim, so I take my wand out and whisper, "_Lumos!"_ A bright light shines out of the top of my wand and everyone nearby squints and moves out of the way, some of them cursing at me. I finally find him, and it looks as though he and Albus were just about to sneak out.

I grab his hand. I compare my tanned, freckled arm to his smooth, pale one. It fits quite nicely together. A shot of pain surges through my chest. I'm not sure why, but that really, really hurt to think about.

He looks back at me, startled.

"You aren't just going to ditch me, are you?" I say. Surely, he wouldn't have.

All of the first years were staring at us. Even Albus lingered around the exit, staring at us, but I trained y eyes on Scorpius. They were very dark at the moment.

"Well- ah- I-" He said, stuttering. He looked straight into my eyes. "I don't dance," He said weakly.

"I don't either, but that doesn't mean you just sneak off. You could at least ask me to dance, or nobody is going to believe you actually want to be my Valentine, and if I sneak off they'll think we're up to something, and if you just leave me here they'll think you've either ditched me- which you have- or somebody else will come along to ask me." I rambled on, trying to make a valid argument.

"Well, who said I didn't want to be your Valentine?" Was all he said. My heart jumped a bit. Did he?

"Well, if you did you would actually care what people are saying about us-"

"Wait, you heard them too?"

Oops.

I tried my hardest not to blush. "Y-Yes, but I didn't think you heard, since you didn't say anything, and not that it matters, but you know, people have been staring at us all day-"

"All right then, would you like to dance, Rose?"

This should be easy, I should just say yes, but the words stick in my throat. What if I mess up? What if he's only joking? What if he is a good dancer and I'm completely terrible? What if-

"If you insist." I manage.

He rolls his eyes and for a moment my worst fears come true. He looks back at Albus and Albus nods, almost in approval. Maybe encouragingly? Then he gets up, and walks – I shuffle my feet a bit, trying to walk without my legs trembling- with me to a spot on the dance floor.

I look at Scorpius. He's looking, back at Albus, and I turn to see him talking to Lacy White. She's a Ravenclaw; Rose had to partner up with her one time in Charms. I smile as they walk out on the dance floor together.

Time to do something. People are noticing us, and it would be weird if we just stand here. I slip a hand into one of Scorpius's, trying to keep my breathing even.

Scorpius had a panicky look in his eyes. "I really don't know how to dance, Rose."

I force a laugh. "It can't be too hard. Besides, James bet me three galleons that nobody would ask me to dance. So let's dance. Just do what I do." Do what I do. _Why_ did I say that? Now he will be following my steps, when I have no idea what I'm doing!

He slips a hand around my waist, and my confidence is boosted a little. He's dancing with me. He _wants_ to dance with me. I'll be fine.

And it is fine. We shuffle our feet a bit at the beginning, but it gets smoother afterwards. Scorpius seems distracted at one point and when I look to see what he is looking at, I see James staring open-mouthed at us. I smirk.

"Three galleons richer," I say happily. Then I realized I sounded like I was only doing this for the money. "Though, it is nice dancing with you." I add quickly, because it's true.

His cheeks turned pink.

A little while later, we meet up with Lacy and Albus. We are all pretty tired, and walk together down the halls. Albus seems very nervous and his face is plain red- but Lacy doesn't seem like she cares. She talks cheerfully and when it's time for them to part ways she happily said goodbye and went down the corridor to her house- she was almost skipping. The teasing began.

"Looks like somebody has got a girlfriend." I say, grinning.

Albus blushes even more. "She just came up and asked me to dance. I-I didn't know she even knew me."

"She's in our Charms class, Al. She's always staring at you." Now that I think about it, I realize that this is true.

"She does?" Albus squeaked, and Scorpius and I laughed.

The teasing continued like this until I reached our dorms. I thought of saying something like 'I had a nice night' or 'That was fun' or anything really, but I was much too exhausted to steel the courage. So I settled with a little, "Goodnight," and sprinted upstairs without looking back. Once I got into the dorm I had at least five girls staring at me. I walked quickly to my bed, ignoring the murmurs around me. 'Enjoy the night, Weasley?" Someone called out. It was Beatrice. I looked at her with a sweet smile on my face, but I imagine my eyes were giving her the same glare as earlier. And suddenly, my bed was surrounded by girls.

"Did he kiss you?"

"Did you really hold hands?"

"How was it like, dancing with him?"

"I simply knew you fancied him!"

I was stunned. I did not expect this kind of attention. I look around at all the girls, almost feeling scared, when I say, "He's my best friend, he's my best friend."

The older girls smile knowingly, like they understand what I'm going through. They stay quieter, only asking the occasional question. The younger girls, however, are asking a million questions by the minute, demanding answers.

"Slow down! One at a time or I won't answer any!" I demand. I'd rather not answer any, but I know they will pester me all night if I don't.

"Did he kiss you?" One of the girls asks easily.

"No! No, he didn't kiss me! There was no kissing involved!"

"Did you like dancing with him?" And older girl asks.

"W-Well yes, it was nice-"

"D'you think he will ask you to be his girlfriend?"

"We're best friends," I say stubbornly.

"Well, if _you_ don't date him, _I _will." It was Milly Greenwood, a 2nd year. My heart sunk. "I do think I'll be going to bed."

The 7th and 6th years nodded, all of them glaring at Milly, and the younger ones all looked very disappointed. I turn my light off with my wand, flip over in bed, close my eyes, and welcome sleep.

Well, I did know one thing.

I don't particularly like Milly Greenwood.

I might even have to have a few words with her.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Scorpius Malfoy

**The last chapter took FOREVER! But I am SO proud of it! PLEASE REVIEW!(: I want as many reviews as there was before it was being rewritten! If you guys can get me ****30**** reviews, I will make a companion story with Albus!**

Chapter Twelve: Scorpius Malfoy

I wake up and immediately everything from yesterday- the prank the dance, everything. I smile to myself, sinking back into bed. I think about falling back to sleep, but quickly change my mind and get dressed, heading downstairs.

It seems like I have slept in, because when I reach the common room nearly everyone is there- every girl, anyway. They are all chatting loudly and I noticed that there is somebody sitting right in the middle- Rose.

I push my way through all the girls, every one of them squealing when they see me. What is their _problem_? I see the older girls standing in the back, shaking their head at the crowd and some of them actually _winking_ at me. When I finally push through the girls, _all _of them start _shrieking._ Rose looks me with a terrified look in her eyes as all the girls crowd her.

_She's scared, she's scared._

I grab her hand- everyone nearly screams- and pull her through the crowd. We run out of the common room and into the corridor.

"What," I started, "Was _that?"_

Rose breathed heavily. And she looked like she was about to cry. "No time to explain. Let's get out of here."

I see what she means. A couple of girls are already peeking out of the portrait hole and it's only a matter of time before they get mobbed again.

"Right," I say. "Let's go." We run through the corridors until we find and unlocked, empty classroom, and burst into it. Rose quietly closes the doors, puts a locking charm on it, and slumps against the door.

"Rose," I say, "What happened back there?"

She sniffs. I put an arm around her to comfort her, and she leans against me. "They're _nuts._ They're absolutely _crazy_." Her voice was hoarse, as if at one point she was screaming, too.

"Who?"

"The girls! They either hate me, or are so excited that they mob me!"

"Wait, wait, why exactly do they hate you?"

Apparently this was too much for her, because she let out a sob. I immediately pulled her closer, mentally slapping myself for whatever I said wrong.

"I shouldn't- shouldn't have even gotten _up_ yesterday- I didn't think- didn't think that _this _would happen-"

It hurt to see her like this. Nobody messes with my best friend. Nobody.

I take her hand in mine and notice the bags under her eyes. How early had she gotten up? Did she even get any sleep last night?

Suddenly there was a banging on the door, and they both scrambled up. I cautiously peeked through the curtain on the door, and sighed, relieved.

"Who is it?" Rose said, her voice sounding absolutely miserable.

"It's only Albus." I unlocked the door and let him in.

"Rose!" He exclaimed. "Rose, are you okay?"

She just nodded sadly.

"Why didn't you just use the Alohomora spell, Al?" I asked.

"Well, I came downstairs to see what all the commotion was about just as you two ran out- the girls tried to follow but I led them off in the opposite direction… and I heard sobbing in here. I didn't want to barge in."

"But- how did you know which way to lead them?" I wasn't sure why I was so curious, but Albus had such a look on his face that I couldn't help but wonder.

"Well- ah-" Albus sighed. "I'll tell you later. Now what happened?"

Rose refused to talk. She kept fumbling with the charm bracelet I gave her for Christmas (She always wears it.) and every time she started to say something, she stopped herself.

At one point, I stopped asking questions and just wanted to comfort her.

"It's all right, Rosie, it's all right…" Whatever those girls actually did, it troubled my Rose.

_My Rose._ My Rose as in, _my_ best friend. I took a deep breath. I was feeling so many different things right now that I wanted to cry myself, but I knew that I couldn't do that. I needed to be there for Rose.

It seemed like Rose ran out of tears. She looked up, her eyes all puffy and rimmed in red, her eyes startling blue. Her hair was frizzy and all over the place, and her cheeks her tear-stained. My heart hurt.

Albus looked softly at Rose. "if there is anything you need us to do, Rose…"

She straightened. "No. No. Don't say anything, either of you. Please?" She looked up at us.

I couldn't do that. I couldn't let whoever did that to her get away with it. Definitely not.

"No problem, Rose," I lied smoothly. A pang of guilt shot straight through my heart. "Not a word."

Albus looked distracted. Rose, if there is anything you need… I've promised to meet Lacy…" He blushed.

"No, go ahead. I'll be fine." She said. She smiled, but you could tell that it was forced. He hugged her tightly, nodded at me, and walked quietly out of the room.

I looked at Rose.

"Look, Rosie…"

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes, but there was nothing to wipe away. She had cried herself dry.

"I'm sorry that I'm crying, Scorp. You really don't need to see me like this. It's silly, really-" She rambles on the way she does when she is nervous.

"Hey, hey," I say. "There is no reason to be sorry. And I'm fine. I just don't want anybody hurting you-"

"N-nobody is hurting me, really, not intentionally-"

"You looked so scared…"

"That's because you came in."

We locked eyes. My heart felt like it was lead. "Wh-Why would you be scared-"

"I couldn't let you hear… the things they were saying. They were saying so many things… They got me up at the break of dawn and _wouldn't leave me alone_. I got overwhelmed, and frightened, I felt like I was trapped… And then you came, and made things worse."

I straightened. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have come, then…"

"Scorp, I didn't mean it like that…"

"Then what _do_ you mean, Weasley?"

She looked taken aback. If it were even possible, teas rimmed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rose, I'm just so _frustrated_…"

_********************FLASHBACK************************_

"_What's up, Weasley?"_

"_Hey Malfoy. What're you up to?"_

"_Nothing much. I was just thinking-"_

"_Yeah?" _

"_I was thinking," I said, " That I really think you should start calling me Scorpius."_

_She looked at me, curious. "Why? Does Malfoy bother you?"_

"_Actually, it does. When you say it, anyway."_

"_Well, the feeling is mutual, what with you calling me Weasley all the time."_

"_So from now on, as long as we are friends, we are on a first name basis, unless said jokingly."_

"_And what if you accidently call me Weasley?"_

"_Then that must mean I don't care enough to call you by your first name." I shrugged._

_Rose snorted. "Aren't you a ray of sunshine? All right, _Scorpius_"_

_I smile._

_**********END OF FLASHBACK****************************_

That was a while ago, when they first became good friends. They took that agreement very seriously, almost always calling the other by their first name, unless they are pranking each other.

"You called me _Weasley…_" She said.

"I know, I know," I say desperately, trying to get her to forgive me. "I'm sorry, Rose, I just want to know why you are so upset…"

Rose's shoulders slumped. "I know you didn't mean it. I- well, let's just say that people took us dancing more seriously than I ever thought…"

"That's what this is about?"

Rose swallowed. "Just a little bit."

"Rosie, please, just _tell _me," I pleaded. Suddenly, they heard voices down the hall, getting closer. Rose's eyes widen.

"It's a teacher!" She screeches. "We can't let anybody find us in here!"

I panicked. I looked around, searching for an exit. Outside was where all the first years were learning how to fly a broom…

Man, I am crazy.

"I have an idea." I slid open the nearest window, whipped out my wand, and said, "Accio, broom." One of the brooms wiggled, as if just waking up, and flew straight up to the window.

"Are you _crazy?_" Rose asked, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head. "We can't!"

"Unless you want to get into trouble…"

The voices were getting closer. Rose looked at me.

"Okay."

I had to stand on the window sill and actually jump on the broom, and I almost fell to his death. I wasn't sure he could say a spell before I was flattened.

Now it was Rose's turn.

She was brave, all right. She got up on the window sill easily. She wasn't afraid to look down.

But she was afraid to jump.

I didn't blame her. She had to jump onto the broom while I was on it, too… She could knock us both over. But when the doorknob jiggled, and sounds of confusion came from the other side of the door, she had no choice… She jumped.

We could hear somebody say, "Alohomora!" But by then, they were gone. Rose gripped my waist so tight that it hurt, but I couldn't care less. We were flying, soaring over Hogwarts. Scorpius steered the broom around the school and landed back behind the old gamekeeper's house- Nobody could spot them. We both carefully got off the broom, and ran toward the school.

When they reached the grounds, they both sighed in relief.

"That was close," Rose said.

"Too close," I agreed.

For a minute, everything seemed okay- the rush of it all hadn't worn off yet. We walked in the school and snuck into breakfast to find that it had just started. I took my usual seat, and Rose sat beside me. I noticed she was very tense and all the other girls were looking at her and whispering. A girl named Beatrice looked at her swollen eyes and laughed.

"Beatrice, do you have a problem with Rose here?" I asked quite loudly.

Beatrice's head snapped up and looked at me. "N-no, I was j-just-"

"Laughing at her," I finished. "I realized. Now, what is all of your girls' problem with her?" I said a little louder. All of the girls that were whispering before looked at me.

The response was immediate.

"Well, she won't admit that you two have kissed-"

"She is _so _obsessed with you-"

"We've been asking her all morning-"

I looked over at Rose, and her expression was terrible. She looked so horrified, as if there were snakes all over her preparing to bite. She looked around frantically, as if the walls were closing in…

"Stop!" I yelled. They all got quiet. "Stop it, alright?" I said again. "You all are making her upset, so just please, be quiet!"

Albus, who I hadn't realized was right next to me, started to talk, "Mate, maybe you should-"

"Do you like Rose Weasley or not?"

I turned my head toward the voice. It was a girl with blond hair and brown eyes. She had a kind of snooty look to her, as if she thought she was better than everyone else.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me," She said, fluttering her eyelashes as if she thought it was attractive.

Rose had her head in her hands. I noticed that the whole banquet room was completely quiet. You could hear a pen drop.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself- I'm Milly Greenwood. And I clearly asked- Do you like Rose Weasley or not?" She spoke louder than necessary. I felt angry.

"Is this really what it's all about? Because you all are so obsessed about how I feel about Rose?" It was a rhetorical question, but everyone nodded.

Albus tried again, "Mate…"

I looked at Rose. She was glaring so murderously at Milly, even I was scared.

"Look," I said quickly, before she did something rash, "I think you should all just mind your own business, okay? How I feel is my business, and nobody else's, except Rose. You all are making too much out of this. Just leave her alone!" I felt my voice getting louder. "You have no business pounding her with questions at the break of dawn. None! If I like her, I like her, and nobody even needs to know! She's my best friend, and I won't have you all making her cry like this!"

Milly leaned forward on her elbows. "So you _aren't_ dating?"

It happened before I could stop it. Rose stood up so suddenly, her chair flying behind her, her wand in her hand. It was pointed at one person: Milly.

"If you say _one more word…"_ She said through her teeth.

Apparently nobody noticed that the teachers were missing before, because when everyone did, they let Rose know.

"-Curse her good, Rose-"

"-The teachers are gone, get her good-"

"Enough!" I yelled. I wondered why the teachers weren't here, but glad they weren't, or Rose would get in trouble. I stood up and slowly put my hand on Rose's wand arm, and she lowered it. And then she stormed out of the room.

I followed after her, and I saw James and Albus following, when I heard an annoying voice.

"Oh, Scorpius, if you ever want someone better than that freckled face freak, I'm here."

I would have cursed her myself, but surprisingly I wasn't the one who did. James whipped out his wand before anyone could think about it, yelled a spell that I didn't recognize, and we all watched Milly's head get bigger, and bigger, and bigger…

Her head was so huge it was like she was a bobble head. Everyone could see her face very clearly- How she wore way too much makeup, how her eyes were a little too far apart, and most of all, how it seemed there was a permanent frown on her face unless she put on a fake smile.

She was screaming and running around, falling over because of the weight of her head- it looked quite comical. James smirked and put his wand away, yelled, "That one was for Rosie, Greenwood!" And ran out with Albus and I.

"That was bloody _brilliant_, James!" Albus said.

"Thanks, Al, I'll teach you that one."

"We need to find Rosie." I said. That's all I cared about right now. "How will he find her?"

James looked at Albus. "You haven't told him, have you?"

Albus shook his head and pulled something out of his pocket, a blank piece of folded parchment.

"What's that?"

"Something that will help us find Rose," Albus said. "And for that matter, the teachers." He pulled out his want, touched the tip to the parchment, and muttered, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Words appeared on the map- I couldn't make it out at the moment. Albus carefully unfolded it and I noticed it was a map of Hogwarts.

"No way- is that Rose?"

I pointed to a small mark on the map (it looked like a pair of footsteps) with a label underneath that said 'Rose Weasley'. Albus nodded. "She's right there on that staircase, probably just sitting there- Why are the teachers all in the Transfiguration room?"

"Teachers like to let students deal with their own problems," James said, smirking. "They do damage control later."

But I didn't care about the teachers; I had already turned on my heel and sprinted toward the staircase. I heard Albus and James running after me.

I reached the staircase and there she was- hugging her knees with her head down. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and walked up to her, sitting beside her. She didn't even look up.

Albus and James had already gotten there, but they stopped when they saw us. James nudged Albus and they both reluctantly backed up; I was thankful. When they had left, I put an arm around Rose.

"Rosie," I said softly. "Rose," I continued, "I'm sorry."

She didn't move. I sighed and pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

"No," she suddenly said. "I am. Really. I'm just a stupid girl." She straightened up and my arm dropped. "Go date _Milly Greenwood _or something- I'm fine-"

"What in the _world_ are you talking about, Rose?"

She stared at me, and I think I finally understood.

Rose was my best friend. I was hers. And that was it.

"Look, I don't even like Milly in the slightest bit, okay? It's just you and me here. Nobody else."

She looked down. "There are so many other girls-"

"And then there's you," I say firmly. "Only you. Okay?"

She looked at me for a second, and threw her arms around me, almost knocking us down the stairs. I hugged her back.

"You're my best friend, Rose, and that's it."

I knew one thing.

It was only her that could make me feel like this. And I don't know why.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Rose Weasley

**I am so ready for this story to really set off o.o REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Also, please feel free to tell me my grammatical mistakes in the reviews! I'd be happy to fix them!**

Chapter Thirteen: Rose Weasley

My name is Rose Weasley. I'm not telling you anything. I'm not answering anything.

"You're my best friend, Rose, and that's it."

That's it. That's all.

The end of the term is here. There is sense of dread in my heart, and I think I know why.

It's because of Scorpius Malfoy. I begged him to come to the Burrow with me. I even asked Gran and she had open arms. Dad wasn't too happy, but Mum said it was okay. I had everything planned out.

But he said no.

"Rosie, I can't." He said as we walked through the halls. "My father would be furious- I can't."

"Please, Scorp," I pleaded. I knew I was being selfish, but I didn't know what else to do.

We entered the common room and he turned toward me. "I'm sorry, Rosie," he said softly. "I can't."

I hung my head. "I know. It's okay."

I looked up to see him smiling. "Hey, I'll send an owl every single day, okay?" He said. "And a huge present on your birthday."

I pouted. "But you won't _be_ there!"

He sighed. "I know."

We were all packed up, dragging our luggage out onto the platform. My parents immediately found me and my mum rushed forward to give me a hug. Scorpius stood awkwardly behind me, under my father's stare.

I let go of my mum after a moment and stood back beside Scorpius.

"Mum, Dad- this is Scorpius. He's my best friend." I glared at my dad in a be-nice-to-him-or-you-will-pay kind of look.

Scorpius held out his hand, like a gentleman, and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I've heard loads about you."

At that, my mother shook his hand and smiled kindly. "The pleasure is ours, Scorpius. We've heard much about you, too."

"Yeah," my dad said gruffly, "She's written about you in every one of her letters."

I'm sure my cheeks were pink.

"Oh, stop it, Ronald. Don't pester." My mom shot a glare at him, and he shut up really quickly.

"Anyway," Scorpius said, "I was wondering, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, if Rose could stay a week at the Malfoy Manner sometime during the summer. I have already spoken to my father about it, and he said it would be fine."

Wait. What?

Mum spoke quickly, before Dad could. "Of course that would be fine, perhaps we could talk to your father once he comes and make arrangements? If that's alright with you, dear?" She looked at my dad, probably with a look that told him what his answer should be.

Dad sighed. "That's… Fine. I'll be taking your luggage, Rose. Go on without me, 'Mione, I'll get everything in order.

My mother nodded and my dad shuffled away. I smiled at my mom and she smiled back.

And then Scorpius's father came.

"C'mon, boy, why are you just standing there?" Scorpius's father looked exactly like an older version of Scorpius, except his eyes were tired and worn. Otherwise, the same pale skin, blond-white hair, and stone grey eyes. When he saw my mother, he stiffened.

"Draco," my mother said pleasantly, "it's been much too long. Your boy here is a pleasure."

Draco looked between my mother and his son. He nodded at my mother and looked behind her, obviously looking for my father.

"Is there something that you wanted to attend to, Granger?"

Now it was my mother's turn to stiffen. "It's Weasley now, actually. And Scorpius was just telling us how you agreed to let Rose over at the Malfoy Manor for a week during the summer, and I thought we'd make arrangements."

Draco looked as though he had just woken up, and looked at her, startled. "Of course." He looked at me. "Of course," he repeated, "And this must be the famous Rose Weasley who Scorpius constantly writes about. Scorpius's cheeks went pink.

"Yes, sir," He held out his hand and I cautiously took it. His hand was cold, unlike Scorpius's warm ones.

"A pleasure," He said, looking back at his son. "I do recall telling Scorpius that she could stay a week or two. When would be a good time for you, Gr- Mrs. Weasley?"

"Hermione, if you will," my mother said, smiling kindly. "And any time is a good time. Whenever you are available, and I would like for Rose to be home for her birthday-"

"-which I was wondering if Scorpius could come to the Burrow for. My birthday, I mean."

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Oh? That sounds alright, Scorpius could go to the burrow and Rose could come home with him."

Mum nodded, looking at me. "Indeed. Then I suppose Scorpius could arrive on the 10th of June, come home with Rose on the 17th, and Rose could come back to the Burrow on the 5th of July. Does that sound all right?"

"It does," Scorpius's father says. "Well, if that's all, we really should be going."

"As should we," my Mum says. "Come along, Rose."

I start with my mother, but when I look back I see Scorpius just standing there, motioning for his father to hold on, and staring at me, smiling. I can't help but laugh as I run back and give him a huge hug. He holds on to me tightly.

"I'll miss you loads, Scorp," I whisper in his ear.

"It'll be twenty days until we see each other again," he jokes. "The torture."

I reluctantly let go and wipe a few tears from my eyes.

"C'mon, Rosie, don't cry," he says.

I smile at him. "Don't worry about me; I'll see you, Scorp."

He nods, smiling, "I'll see you."

I walk back to my mother and look to see her sharing a look with Scorpius's father. I can't really make it out, but oh well.

When we get into our Muggle car, I am greeted by my brother, Hugo. "How was it? Was it amazing?"

I smile. "The best." I go on explaining to him every detail of the school until he falls asleep listening to me.

Then my mother speaks. "You really like that boy, don't you?"

I smile. "He's my best friend in the whole world. Of course I like him."

My father spoke up. "What did I tell you about that boy?"

I rolled my eyed, "Dad, whatever grudge you have with his father, that's not happening with me, okay?"

We don't say much after that.

Once I get to my house, I don't stay to chat. I sprint straight up to my room to pack for the Burrow, and of course, the Malfoy Manner.

Packing clothes is harder than I thought.

At the Burrow, everyone pretty much wears anything.

At the Malfoy Manner, they probably dress like millionaires.

I'm going to look so _silly._

Today is the day that Scorpius comes. _Scorpius._

All morning all I did was walk around the Burrow, tidying things up where they could be, and checking the clock every two minutes.

"Gee, Rose, don't pee yourself," James said as he came up behind me.

I rolled my eyes. "James, go jump in a ditch."

James grinned. "Now, why would I do that?"

"Maybe because you are an annoying git?"

"Oh look, he's here."

"What?!" I shrieked. I ran to the window and saw a figure walking down the hill. It was him!

"Rose," James said. "Don't fall for him too hard."

I looked back at James. For once he didn't have that mischievous look on his face.

"What d'you mean?"

He just shrugged and walked away.

I looked back to Scorpius and saw that he was talking to Hugo and Lily. Oh, I hope they didn't say something embarrassing.

I sprinted to the front door and opened it. Scorpius was talking to them and I could hear bits of the conversation-

"-Told me all about you-"

"-Rosie's _boyfriend?-"_

"Scorpius!" I quickly yelled, getting his attention. He looked over to me and smiled, and before I knew it, was running straight toward him, tackling him in a hug.

"Rose- Can't- Breath-" He squeaked.

Oops.

I helped him up and he pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you, Rosie."

"I missed you, too!" I said happily. He grinned, looked back to the Burrow and got nervous again. "D'you think they'll like me?"

She laughed. "Of course they will. C'mon, let's go!"

"I'm Molly." Gran said to him, shaking his hand. "I'm Rose's Grandmother; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I don't think we properly met," my father said stiffly, saying exactly what my mother told him to say. "It's a pleasure, Scorpius."

Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, Teddy, Victoire, Bill, George, Charlie, everyone introduced themselves. Finally, I realized that Scorpius looked a bit overwhelmed, so I piped up, "Well, I'm going to show Scorpius where he'll be staying before supper."

Everyone nodded in agreement and I grabbed Scorpius's arm and steered him upstairs.

"Sorry about that," I say, trying to sound casual. "My family is a bit… crowded."

He laughed. "Not at all. It's fine. They were all very friendly."

I led him to a guest bedroom. It was simple, a bed with a desk in the corner.

"It's not much," I say.

"It's perfect," he says, and drops his bags on the floor. "Now what?"

"Now," I say carefully, "We head to supper."

I kept whispering warnings on our way down, making sure he was prepared.

"Never let your eyes leave your drink; James will do something to it."

"Take _no_ food from James."

"Don't mention anything Muggle around Gramps; he already bombards Mum with questions."

"Don't talk about Quidditch. Teddy and James will go at it."

I kept muttering things even as we arrived at the dinner table. Scorpius didn't look as though he cared much, and I sent him one last look of warning before we sat down.

Everyone was buzzing with conversation. _Please don't embarrass me,_ I thought quietly to myself. Eventually everyone got quiet as the food started floating to the table.

"So, Scorpius," my Gramps started. "Do you know anything about _Muggles?_"

"Gramps," I say quickly. "Won't you pass the cheese? And Victoire, did you know they had a dance during Valentine's Day at Hogwarts?

That got Victoire started. She looked so happy as she started to talk about her first Valentine's Dance with Teddy, and how his hair turned as red as his face when he asked her to dance.

At this, Teddy's hair turned pink. I turned to Scorpius and found him staring in amazement at Teddy. Guess I forgot to tell him about Teddy's little "gift". He looked at me, and I just shook my head, silently promising him that I'd tell him later.

Suddenly Teddy asked, "So, James, did you ask a girl to dance or what?"

James laughed and nodded. "Diana Poach. She's in my year."

Aunt Ginny just smiled and said, "You probably had to beg her to dance with her."

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, Mum."

"Who'd _you_ dance with, Rosie?" Victoire asked, and everyone stopped to look at her. Scorpius dropped his fork.

I froze.

James snickered.

But Albus saved me. "Oh, she was dancing with somebody, alright. That's how James lost three galleons. Trying to make bets with Rosie."

Aunt Ginny looked warningly at James. "What did I tell you-"

"Well!" My Uncle Harry said loudly, before any trouble could start. "That was a nice dinner."

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the table. I could see Scorpius's tense shoulders relax, but my dad was eyeing us warily.

"Who did you dance with, Rose?" My dad asked, and I could tell he was trying to be nonchalant about it. My mother shot daggers at him.

"Well, uh-"

"She danced with me."

Scorpius's voice was very clear, and there was no doubt what he said. Everyone stared at him.

"Yeah," I said. My face was probably getting redder by the minute. "It was no big deal, though; it was just a dance-"

"Yeah, that's why your face is like a tomato-" James started, but Albus interrupted him.

"I danced with someone, too, you know," he said, looking at me pitifully. "Well, she asked me-"

"You did?" Aunt Ginny said delightfully. Albus was usually the shy type.

Albus nodded, and Scorpius and I both sent him a silent thank-you.

After supper, we were all pretty tired, so we called it a night.

All the kids headed upstairs and Scorpius stayed behind, waiting to walk up with me.

"Good night," he said, lingering at the top of the stairs. "Wake me up when you get up, okay?"

I nod. "If that's okay. I usually get up quite early, just to warn you a bit. Tomorrow, if you want, we can sneak out behind the shed with Albus and James and fly a bit.

He brightened at this. "Sure thing, Rosie." He gave me a quick hug and went into his room, silently closing the door. I walked slowly into my room, and immediately shut off the lights and got into bed.

I would not be able to sleep tonight.

When the morning sun finally peaked over the horizon, I shot out of bed. Right, I thought. Time to get ready.

I started by picking out an outfit. I didn't want to dress too nicely, because I would get the clothes all dirty, so I settled for a blank white T-shirt that contrasted nicely with my skin tone. Then I grabbed a pair of worn but comfortable shorts, and headed for the shower.

Since I was up before anybody, I got nice, warm water. I washed my hair thoroughly, getting traces of dirt out of my red hair. By the time I was done, my hair smelled sort of like strawberries.

I got dressed and towel-dried my hair. I sighed and tapped my fingers on the bathroom counter, brushing my teeth. Then I went to my room, slipped on my sneakers, and headed for Scorpius's guest room.

I knocked, pressing my ear to the door. I heard someone stirring. I covered my eyes and opened the door. "Scorp?" My cheeks were surely pink. "Are you decent?"

I heard a groggy "Yes" and uncovered my eyes. He was laying there, on the bed, his eyes half open. I grinned. "You _did _ask me to wake you up, you know."

He rubbed his eyes and sat up. His hair was disheveled, and he kept running his hand through it. "Yeah, I know," he said. "What is it, though, the crack of dawn?"

I laughed. "You bet it is. You can hit the showers right now if you want hot water. The bathroom is right down the hall. I'll be in my room."

He nodded and I left him to his own. When I was in my room again, I walked around a bit, mindlessly cleaning. I spotted something gleaming on my dresser, and when I went to see what it was, I discovered that it was the charm bracelet that Scorpius gave me for Christmas. I put it on my wrist (Which was very difficult, mind you, that's why I have Scorpius do it all the time.) and just looked at it. It was beautiful, really.

Some time must have passed, because just then Scorpius walked right into my room, his hair damp and wearing fresh clothes.

I laughed. He was wearing what I was wearing; A white T-shirt, shorts, and sneakers. He looked confused at first, and then realized it, too.

"Hey look, we're twins," he says, smiling.

I nodded and grinned. "Let's go before anybody else sees, we can grab the good brooms. Uncle Harry lets us use his Firebolt, though it's a bit out of date, and Teddy lets us use his old broom from when he played Quidditch."

"Alright then," he says. We tiptoe down the stairs, careful not to make any noise as we head outside. Then we break into a run toward the old shed in the very back of the yard.

"Ever since the villagers behind these woods moved away a couple years back, we've been able to fly as high as we want, as long as no grown-ups are watching." I say, grabbing Uncle Harry's Firebolt, letting Scorpius have Teddy's newer one.

When we were in the air, it was wonderful. We flew up high, dived down, and did tricks. Eventually, Albus joined us and soon after, James. We flew until Gran called us all in for breakfast, and thanked our lucky stars that she didn't see us at full height.

Breakfast was nice, and the rest of the day followed very quickly. My birthday was tomorrow, on the 15th and that was very exciting to think about. Scorpius was already 12, his birthday passed during the school year and he didn't even tell anyone.

***********Flashback********************************'

_We were playing a game, where we told each other loads about ourselves, and the question came up, "So when is your birthday?"_

_Scorpius said casually, "March 7__th__"._

"_Oh, alright- wait, what? That was last month!"_

_Scorpius shrugged. "Yeah, so?"_

"_So, why didn't you tell me?! Did it slip your mind?"_

_Scorpius looked at me strangely. "I didn't think it mattered much…"_

"_Didn't matter much? You're my best friend! Of course it matters!"_

"_Alright, alright," He said, smiling a little, "I didn't think you cared so much."_

"_Scorp," I started, "Of _course _I care. I _can't _believe you didn't tell me."_

"_Sorry, Rosie."_

"_It's okay. But now I'll have to get you a present-"_

"_Don't even think about it."_

*********End of Flashback******************************

I smiled.

I knew one thing.

Tomorrow was going to the best, now that her best friend was here.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Scorpius Malfoy

**LISTEN! If I get ****30**** reviews, I will make a companion story with Albus! Please, please PLEASE review!** **I'll try to get another chapter today if you do!**

Chapter Fourteen: Scorpius Malfoy

I am Scorpius Malfoy, and I might have the slightest crush on Rose Weasley (But if you tell her, I'll deny it.).

It's Rose's birthday, and today I got up even earlier than she did. If this is a special day for her, then it's a special day for me, too.

I pulled on a navy blue polo shirt, some khaki shorts, and tennis shoes. I looked in the mirror and smiled; These Muggle clothes were really nice. I quickly ran my hands through my hair, because I noticed that she likes it messier.

When I was all done, I pulled the box from under my bed that I put there when I got here. It was her present, and it was already wrapped and everything. I smiled, and sat it on my bed.

I really like it here at the Burrow. Everyone is very easy-going, and not so stiff like at the Malfoy Manner. I am beginning to regret asking if Rose could come; she'll probably be very uncomfortable.

When I first met Rose Weasley, something about her made me uneasy. I didn't really know what it was. I'm still not 100% sure, but what I do know is that I'd do anything for her. And that's a promise.

I've never really been a romantic, but there is something about her that just makes me want to smile every time I see her. It's really confusing, because I've never even felt this way before.

I quickly rid myself of the thoughts when I hear voices outside in the hall. It sounds like Albus and that other boy, Teddy.

That's the other thing- Yesterday, Rose explained to me that shortly after Teddy was born, both his parents died. His mother was a Metamorphmagus, which gives him the ability to change his physical appearance. She didn't tell me much about his father, and I didn't push.

I pressed my ear up to the door and tried to catch what they were saying.

"She was saying his name in her sleep," One of them said, and I think it was Albus.

There was a muffled sigh. "He's not good enough for her." That was Teddy.

"Hey," Albus said. "Scorpius is a good guy, even if he is Draco Malfoy's son. And I _know_ that he likes Rose. You can just tell by the way he acts around her."

My cheeks burned.

"If you say so, Al," He heard Teddy say.

Scorpius quietly opened the door. "What're you two talking about?"

Albus and Teddy stopped in their tracks and spun around so fast it was comical.

"Scorpius?" Albus said. "What're you doing up?"

"Thought I'd ask you the same thing," I said. "Look, I know you two were talking about me."

Teddy spoke up. "It wasn't like that, we were just discussing-"

"Rose and I," I finish. "I know."

They looked ashamed.

"See, mate," Albus started, "It's no secret that you two really like each other. In fact, I'm pretty sure everybody knows except you two, and you're pretty close to realizing it."

I shifted uncomfortably. "She likes me?"

Albus laughed. "Yeah, she does. She was talking in her sleep- which she does a lot, mind you- and she said your name a couple times. I couldn't really make out what else she said."

By now, my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"She's my best friend, I don't want to ruin anyth-"

"We know that," Teddy says. "In fact, I'm pretty glad that you're concerned about that. But let me remind you, eleven years of Rose's life was all spent with her family. She's never been really hurt before."

"You think I'd hurt her?"

"I didn't say that. But if you plan on starting anything with Rose, just think about it first."

I blink. I was still processing the information in my head.

Teddy claps a hand on my shoulder. "And if you do hurt her, just remember that she has a bunch of older cousins that have her back."

I nod. I wasn't really scared, because I knew I would never hurt her.

"Right," I say. "Well, I'll be getting Rosie's present."

Teddy smiles and pulls his hand oh my shoulder. "You're a good kid, Scorpius."

I just smile and walk back to my room. The sun was already rising, which meant Rose would be getting up soon. I grab the present off the bed and step out into the hall.

"Scorp?" I hear someone say.

I turn to see Rose standing out in the hall, and Albus and Teddy turning the corner. Did they stop to talk to her?

"Hey, Rosie." I try for my best smile, not allowing the blush to creep on my face. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," she said, and even in the dim hallway, I can tell that her cheeks are bright red. Oh, God.

"So," she started, "I heard voices in the hall when I woke up…"

Oh, no.

"And I was wondering…"

Here it comes. I hold my breath.

"You aren't _scared _of Teddy are you?"

"Wait, what? Of course not! What did you hear?"

Her cheeks got redder, if that was even possible.

"I heard enough. I just wanted to make sure Teddy didn't scare you off or anything…"

"Rosie, what you heard, well…"

"Yeah?"

"Is it true? I mean, d'you like me?"

She opens her mouth to speak, but then James bursts out of his bedroom.

"Well isn't it the birthday girl!" He says loudly, throwing an arm around Rose. He winks at me and continues talking to Rose. "Happy Birthday, you know, I thought I heard commotion out here…"

Soon, the whole Burrow was up, and I haven't had a good chance to see her alone. I can tell that she hasn't forgotten about it though, because whenever she looks at me, her face goes bright red.

She opens her presents sporadically throughout the day. I decide to give mine to her right before dinner, so he could speak with her for a few minutes.

Every time I think that I'm in the clear to talk to her, someone is always there to stop me. Finally everyone cleared out to get ready for dinner. Rose started up the stairs, too, but I grabbed her arm.

"Rosie," I say. "Are you avoiding me?"

She turns to me and stares at the ground. "Sorry. What was it you needed?"

I sigh. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh, right," she says. "Well…. Look, I really don't like Milly Greenwood because she said that if I didn't date you then _she_ would and well, I can't say I don't like you and you have so many girls besides me that fancy you and you are my best friend and I don't want to lose you but I'm afraid that if I say I fancy you it will ruin everything so…," she says this all in one breath.

I scratch the back of my head, taking it all in. "How about we just enjoy our time here while we have it, and talk about this later?"

Rose sighs in relief. "That's good. That's okay."

I hug her tightly and she hugs me back. "Happy Birthday, Rosie."

She smiles. "Thanks, Scorp." Before I could think about it, she quickly pecks me on the cheek and sprints upstairs, leaving me dumbfounded.

Wow.

Today was the day that we leave the Burrow. I'm kind of sad to leave. It started to feel like home around here, just for it to be ripped away. I said my goodbyes to her family.

"It's been great, dear," Her Gran told me. "Don't hesitate to think about coming back next year; I'm sure Rose would like that."

"She sure would!" James came up, winking at me.

Lily, Rose's younger cousin, came running in. "He's here! Time to go!"

I swallow and look at Rose. She's picking up her bags and talking to her parents, giving them hugs and the sort. Then she walks up to me and we slowly make our way up the hill, talking along the way.

"Don't be nervous," I say, feeling nervous myself.

She laughs. "I think you're the one who needs to calm down. It'll be fine, Scorp."

I nod, looking straight ahead. Hopefully her statement is true.

When we get in, my father says, "Miss Weasley," in a simple acknowledgment.

"Mr. Malfoy," she says, "A pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine," his dad states.

The car ride went better than I expected. Rose and my father made small talk, but I wasn't paying much attention. I had a sudden keen interest in Rose's hair, and how nice it looks in the sunlight from the car window.

When we get to the Malfoy Manner, Rose stares in awe at it. My dad takes her luggage and hands it to one of the servants, who hurriedly brings it to a guest bedroom. I walk side by side with Rose into the mansion. I hear Rose whisper a small "Wow", as she takes it all in.

I'm not sure how I feel about that. I don't want to make her feel overwhelmed, or look at me differently just because my family is rich. I'm still Scorpius.

I gave her a tour of the house, finally bringing her to the room she'd be staying in. It was much bigger than any of the rooms in the Burrow, and it had expensive paintings everywhere. Her bags are stacked neatly in the corner, and there are even some mints on the pillows. There is a nice big window on the far wall overlooking our property, and a large mirror hanging on the wall opposite of her bed. The desk in the other corner is simple, made of dark wood with sturdy drawers. She walks in slowly, as if in a dream.

"_This_ is where I'll be sleeping?"

"Yep."

"It's _huge_"

I smile.

As it turns out, I had nothing to worry about. My father and Rose got along quite well, actually. Each night at dinner they'd talk a while.

Eventually it came to the Fourth of July, and Rose was due to return home in two days. The Malfoy Manner was having a party to celebrate the occasion and having a fireworks show afterwards. Today, Rose was wearing a pretty white blouse with a navy blue skirt and flats. Her curly hair had no frizz in it, and it was pinned back on one side, showing off her bright blue eyes a little better.

In other words, she looked really, really good.

I wore a plain white collared shirt with khaki slacks. I decided to let my hair as it is.

While the party- or "get-together", as my father called it- was going on, Rose and I stayed up in my room, talking and waiting for the fireworks.

"I think it's starting, Scorp!" She squeals, pulling me over to the window. We watch as fireworks of all colors burst in the sky.

I see Rose smile.

Could this get any better?

The next day Rose had to go home. I was sad to see her go, but happy that we only had less than a month until the second term started.

"Remember, you'd better save me a seat on the train," she says to me as she is about to leave.

"Wouldn't think to forget it," I smile.

We share one last hug before she steps into our chimney (We decided it'd be better and quicker just to get her home this way), grabs a handful of floo powder, yells her destination, and disappears.

Well, I knew one thing.

I'd be counting down the days before I saw Rose Weasley again.

**So this one is a bit shorter but I still like it and I hope you do too!(: Remember- REVIEW! Please? Thanks!**

**Poll:**

**Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malfoy**

**Or**

**Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy**

**Find my answer on the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Rose Weasley

**Review! Pleeaaaasseeee! I'll try to get another chapter today if you do! I don't own Harry Potter!**

Chapter Fifteen: Rose Weasley

I'm Rose. Why do you keep asking me if I'm in love with Scorpius Malfoy?

My last moments at the Burrow were precious. I said my farewells to my family, though some weren't as content with me leaving as others. Some, as in my father.

"You really don't have to-"

"I _want_ to, Dad."

"If Malfoy speaks ill of you-"

"Dad, _relax._ Everything will be _fine._"

He sighs and gives me a hug. I hug him back and then move on to my mother. Then I stand by Scorpius's side and begin walking up the hill toward his father's car.

Sure, I've been in a car before. My mother insisted on getting one ages ago so they can shop among the Muggles without being too obvious. Mother knows how to drive, of course, but I overheard that my dad had to cofundle the driver inspector in order to get his license. Luckily, mum does most of the writing.

But this car was, well, _nice._ Sure, we've always had more than what we need, Dad being an Auror and Mum working in the Ministry and all, but we also used some of that money to help Gran and Gramps, since Gran doesn't work and Gramps has a bad back so he had to retire.

We've always had more than what we need, but we weren't driving around in limousines or living in mansions. Not like Scorpius was.

Not that I felt envious, of course. I just felt sort of embarrassed that Scorpius was cooped up in the Burrow when he could've very been in luxury.

The car ride wasn't too bad, every once in a while Mr. Malfoy would bring up small talk and I'd talk accordingly. At one point, I couldn't help but feel Scorpius's stare, and I wondered idly if there was something on my face.

The Malfoy Manner was _amazing._

But most of all, it was the room I was staying in that surprised me.

"This is where I'll be sleeping?"

"Yep."

"It's huge"

I see him smile, and I laugh.

"Favorite hair color on a girl?" His parents were holding a party for the Fourth of July, and we've been upstairs just asking each other questions for _ages_.

"Red," he says immediately, and I don't think either of us care enough to blush.

"So you have a thing for gingers, do you?" I raise my eyebrow, and he laughs.

"Maybe," he shrugs, and my heart flutters.

"Favorite candy?"

"Chocolate frogs."

"Figures," he says, smiling.

I was just about to ask him yet another questions, but then I hear something like cannons outside.

"I think it's starting, Scorp!" I shriek, dragging him over to the window. We watch the array of colors as they light the night sky.

I smile brightly.

On my last morning of the Malfoy Manner, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say tiredly, rubbing my eyes.

It's Scorpius. He walks in sheepishly, saying, "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you-"

"Don't think anything of it. Come on in."

I had already packed my bags the night before, and Scorpius sighed when he saw them.

"I can't believe it's already time for you to leave."

"I know, me either. It seems like it was just yesterday when I got here." I smile. It's going to stink having to go, but at least it's not too long until second term starts.

"Yeah," he looks at the floor, as if deciding to say something or not.

"What's wrong, Scorp?"

"Nothing, I… uh… I just wanted to tell you that I'd miss you." I knew that wasn't what he was planning on saying, but I didn't press him for an answer.

"I'll miss you too, Scorp," I hold out my arms and he immediately walks into them.

When it's time to go, drag my luggage over to their enormous fireplace. I look over to Scorpius one more time, locking eyes with him and giving him a smile. Then I grab some floo powder, and before I know it, I'm in the living room of the Burrow.

"How was it?" Albus asks me, coming in from de-gnoming the garden for Gran. James thinks that he's doing it just to be a goody-two-shoes, but when he isn't looking, Gran always slips a Sickle to Albus for his work.

"It was marvelous," I say. "They have a really big house."

Albus grins. "I'd expect they do."

We talked about it for a little while, but there is a question nagging at the back of my mind.

"Albus?"

"Yeah?"

"Was I _really _saying Scorpius's name in my sleep? To the extent where someone could hear me?"

Obviously this wasn't the question Albus expected.

"Well, yes, you were."

"And- and does Scorpius _really_ like me? That wasn't just a joke, was it?"

Albus smiles. "Rosie, of course he likes you. That's what I'm betting on, anyway."

My face turns red.

He laughs. "And you like him too, don't you?"

"I never said that," I protested. "But yes, I suppose I do."

"I knew it!"

"Oh, shut up, Albus. How's lacy been doing? Have you stayed in contact?"

Now Albus turns red. I smile as he says, "A little. She said that she had a great time at the dance and that she's actually liked be for a while, but…"

"But?"

He sighs, looking frustrated. 'I don't know what to do. After the dance, we hung out a lot more, and she actually is very nice, and pretty, and she's not afraid to talk to me, but I've never been the greatest with girls. Not like James, anyway…"

I laugh. "That's because you're not James, Al. You'll be perfectly fine; Lacy likes you because you are you, not James."

At this, Albus brightens. "I suppose she does, doesn't she?"

I nod.

"Thanks, Rose."

"No problem Albus."

For the rest of the summer, I spend most of my time on a broomstick. I really want to join a Quidditch team, ever since I first flew. Nobody doubted that I would make it except me.

"You're a great flyer, Rose, I don't know why you're working yourself so hard," Teddy once told me. He was once the Keeper of his Quidditch team, and from what I heard, he was pretty great, too.

James was going to try out, too. There would be four spaces open (Since most of the players were 7th years): A Seeker, two Chasers, and a Keeper.

Scorpius wanted to be a Keeper. James, however, wanted to be a Chaser, just like his great grandfather for who he was named for. His mother was particularly proud, because for a time she was a Chaser, as well.

I, on the other hand, wanted to be a Seeker. I've always been very fast on a broom and Uncle Harry helps me practice. Sometimes he will come out and throw golf balls high up in the air for me to catch.

I've caught every single one.

My father is sure that I'll make the team, but I'm still a little worried. There could always be somebody better than me waiting to try out.

I'm not worried about Scorpius, of course. He would be a great Keeper. And James could take the spot of a Chaser anytime.

So if everything worked out the way I hope, there will be only one more spot left: That spot of a Chaser. I'm fine with pretty much anybody taking that spot, as long as it isn't Milly Greenwood.

But if we all joined, that meant there would be the majority of younger kids on the team. I asked Uncle Harry about this, and he just laughed.

"The size or age of a player doesn't matter," he had said.

"Is it true that you were the youngest Quidditch player ever to play?" I had wondered about this, because that's what my father had said.

He smiled. "Yeah, I was, apparently."

"And weren't you the reason that your House won the House cup so many times?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that. It takes the whole team to win a game."

I keep these words with me as I practice.

The end of the summer comes quicker than I expected. I am sad to leave my family for yet another year, but I'm excited to get back to Hogwarts.

We visit Diagon Alley about a week before the term starts, to get the necessary supplies for school. We always meet up with the Potters so that we can all shop together.

After buying loads of parchment and some quills, we pass the owlery and I can't help but stop.

"Oh, look, Mum," I say as I see a beautiful owl. The owl is pure white with no trace of any other color on her feathers. She is beautiful.

My mother walks over and looks in the shop window, considering the owl.

"It kind of reminds me of Hedwig," She says, almost sadly.

At the name 'Hedwig', Uncle Harry comes over to the window, looking at the owl.

"It does, doesn't it?" He says.

"Who is Hedwig?" I ask.

"She was my owl," Uncle harry says, "She was killed in the second Wizarding War."

"Oh," I say softly, "I'm sorry."

Uncle Harry grimaced, "It's quite alright. She was a fine owl."

I begin to walk away from the window, when I hear my mother call out, "Rose?"

I turn back and see her and Uncle Harry sharing a look.

"Would you like that owl?" She says, smiling a bit.

"Really?" I shriek. I run back to them and press my palms to the window, gazing at the beauty.

I turn to my mum and nod eagerly.

"Well then," she says, "I do think that it's time that you let Ollie come back home."

Olli is the house owl, but Dad let me bring him to Hogwarts. He is quite old, and I don't think he always gets every letter I send off to the required destination.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

So that's how I end up carrying a nice big owl cage with my new owl in it. She is smaller than the average owl, but I like it like that.

"Have you come up with a name, yet, Rose?" It was Albus. He had his own owl, a nice one with chocolate brown feathers.

"I think... I think I'll name her Pippa," I smile, proud of the name.

"Pippa sounds nice," he smiles, and Pippa flaps her wings.

We both laugh, and I feed her a small treat from the bag that I bought at the Owlery.

It's the night before I go back to Hogwarts, and I'm almost too excited to sleep. It reminds me of that first day I met Scorpius, my first day on the Hogwarts Express.

I go over it in my mind, and really any memory that we have together, and it slowly eases me into sleep.

I did know one thing…

Pippa sure doesn't like the dark.

**So the answer to my last poll: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley! Woohooooo!**

**I think a lot of people have different takes on Scorp and Rose. The way I see them, well, they belong together **

**Next Poll:**

**Hermione Granger**

**Or**

**Ginny Weasley**

**Go Go Go! **


	16. Chapter Sixteen:Scorpius Malfoy

**Hello my lovely friends at Hogwarts! Welcome, and review! **

**I don't own Harry Potter, guys! I just like writing about it! **

**Once again: 30 reviews for a companion story with Albus!**

Chapter Sixteen: Scorpius Malfoy

My name is Scorpius Malfoy. Need I say more?

Right before I load the train to Hogwarts, I feel a hand on my shoulder and look back to see my father looking at me, a slight smile on his lips.

"Have a good year, Scorpius."

I beam and run up to the train, catching a free compartment. I look out the window and see him standing there, his hands now in the pockets of his trench coat. He's staring at the train painfully, as if it hurt to think of it or as though it brought back bad memories.

"Oi, Malfoy!" I jump a little as someone opens the door to the compartment that I'm in. It's a girl- Milly Greenwood.

"I see that Weasley is nowhere to be seen," she says coolly. "Did you finally ditch her?"

I clench my teeth. "Actually, no, I didn't. I'm saving her a seat, actually. Did you need something?"

She opened her mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted by Rose, who appears and walks swiftly passed her and sits across from me. I smile in her direction.

"As I was saying," Milly continues, obviously irritated by Rose, "Was that I have a free seat in _my _compartment, and was wondering if you'd like to join me. Of course, there is only room for one more," Milly says, eyeing Rose disdainfully.

I snort. "I'm fine where I am, thank you."

Milly huffs. "You are making a big mistake, Scorpius."

"I don't think I am."

Rose snickers, and Milly storms off somewhere in the train.

When we finally got to Hogwarts, James, Albus, Rose, and I caught an empty carriage. Albus looked at where a horse would be pulling the carriage normally.

"Are they invisible?" He asks James.

James nodded. "Dad says that they are called Thestrals. Only certain people can see them."

Somehow the conversation turned to Quidditch, and everybody got so absorbed in it that nobody noticed when we finally reached the castle.

"Ah, here we are," Albus said, and we all jumped out of the carriages excitedly.

When they reached the banquet hall, they could see the first years gathering around the stool where they would my Sorted.

They all looked very nervous, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. I was pretty nervous when I was being Sorted, too.

Albus explained that Lacy had a little sister, so I figured I'd wait to see where she was Sorted.

"Addington, Turner."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table stood and cheered.

"Aslot, Lyle."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I am pretty uninterested until I hear the name, "Greenwood, Trinity!"

I didn't know that Milly had a sister.

A small girl with light blonde pigtails, freckles, and warm brown eyes stepped up to the stool. She had some of the same features as Milly, but she looked quite a bit nicer than her sister.

"That brat had better not be in Hufflepuff," I hear Milly say. I really don't know how Milly got to be in Gryffindor.

The Sorting Hat considered Trinity.

Though anyone could see that she was nervous, she sat up straight on the stool-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole table stood and cheered, except Milly who just sat there and looked unimpressed.

Trinity hopped down from the stool and headed over to a seat near her sister, but Milly quickly called to one of her friends from far down the table to come take the seat.

Trinity faltered, but quickly recovered and took a seat right across from me, avoiding anybody's eyes.

"Hi," I hear Rose say gently, holding out her hand to the little girl, "I'm Rose."

The girl looks surprised that anybody noticed her, and warily shakes her hand. "I'm Trinity."

Rose smiles. "I know. This is Scorpius," she says, gesturing to me. I smile and wave in a friendly wave. She gives a shy "hello".

We continue talking and Rose and I tell her about being in Gryffindor, how the common room is like and such.

"White, Catrina"

Look up and see a small girl walk to the stool. She has a long black braid that falls down her back- unlike Lacy, who has chocolaty curls.

She sits on the stool with a brilliant smile, looking out at the crowd.

The hat falls on her head-

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Only one person from the Ravenclaw stands up to clap, and that's Lacy. Some people smile at her, while others stare at her in confusion before making the connection.

Catrina sits down and is immediately greeted by her new House.

"And that concludes the Sorting ceremony!" Our headmaster announces. "May the feast begin!"

…

Later on, we all walk to the Gryffindor common room together. Lacy and Catrina went their own way, to their own common rooms.

"You all are really nice," Trinity says, beaming at us.

Rose laughs, "I should hope so."

When we get into the common room, all the first years look around in awe. I wonder if I looked like that. Of course, there were other important things to look at.

I subconsciously look at Rose, and find that she's looking back at me.

We both quickly walk away, and I can feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

Trinity looks between us and smiles brightly.

"Are you two dating?"

"No," we say together, and we both turn bright red.

"It's complicated," I hear James whisper in her ear, though it's not really whispering. "See, they both fancy each other, but for some reason Scorpius here just won't ask her to be his girlfriend…"

I hear a couple of muffled laughs throughout the common room.

"James," Rose says, and her glare looks deadly. "Shut up."

James grins. "Or what, Rosie?"

"_Don't_ call me Rosie."

"Why? Scorpius calls you that all the time…" He smirks triumphantly.

Rose just turns and storms up to the girls' dorm.

I sigh and walk passed James, who is looking a bit confused. I walk up to the boys' dorm and find my old bed with all of my luggage on it.

I begin to organize my things, when Albus bursts into the room.

"Scorp," Albus says breathlessly, "Rose is kind of telling off James, and in the process telling everybody stuff that they shouldn't really know…"

I race downstairs. Indeed, Rose had come down from her dorm, and there was a crowd gathering around her and James. But you couldn't miss the yelling:

"I _DESPISE _YOU, JAMES POTTER! YOU _KNOW _HOW I FEEL ABOUT SCORPIUS, YET YOU ARE PRANCING AROUND TEASING ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! AND EVEN AT THE BURROW WHEN I _TOLD _YOU-"

You also couldn't miss Milly laughing hysterically in the corner of the room.

Then, Milly saw me.

"Good luck getting him to like you now, Weasley!" She yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Seeing how he is listening to the whole thing!"

That got Rose's attention. In fact, that got everyone's attention. James looked kind of scared, and was relieved when Rose turned toward me. Her face flushed.

"First of all, shut up, Milly." I say, and Milly's expression turns outraged.

"And second of all, she doesn't have to 'get me to like her', because I already do." Milly's face started to turn purple.

"Now, if you'd excuse me, I'd like to get to bed…"

I turn, but I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's James.

"I'm sorry, mate," he says quietly. "I didn't mean to start anything…"

"No worries," I say, and I see Rose looking at me. She sees who I'm talking to, and makes her way toward me.

"Scorpius," she says, and James jumps.

"Look, Rose. I'm sorry…"

"It's fine, James," she says. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay," James says quickly, "I'll be going, now." He sprints up the stairs.

Everyone is still staring at us, and I roll my eyes.

"Maybe we can talk tomorrow, when the whole House isn't watching our every move," Rose says.

"Oh, they aren't watching yours. They're watching mine. Haven't you noticed that I'm irresistible?"

She laughs, and I smile.

"Whatever, Scorp. I'll see you tomorrow." Then without warning, she pecks my cheek just like she did on the night of her birthday, and walks off.

I grin stupidly, and walk up the stairs, Albus following close behind me.

Well, I knew one thing.

I _definitely _liked Rose Weasley.

**Aww, sweet chapter. In my opinion. You could tell me yours by, let's see… Reviewing? Yes?**

**Wow, it's hard to pick between Hermione and Ginny. I had to think of this one for a while. But if I absolutely **_**had **_**to choose one…**

**Hermione Granger.**

**Sorry you Ginny lovers, I love Ginny as well.**

**Thank you for all who reviewed! **

**Poll:**

**Molly Weasley**

**Or**

**Lily Evans/ Potter**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Rose Weasley

**Do you guys not like my story? **** I only have 5 reviews! And over 1000 views! C'mon guys, just click that button!**

**I don't own Harry Potter! The lovely JK Rowling does! **

**30 reviews for a companion story! **

Chapter Seventeen: Rose Weasley

My name is Rose Weasley. You think I like Scorpius Malfoy? Ummm…

It's finally that time!

What time, you ask? The time that I go back to Hogwarts!

Hugo was sad that he couldn't go, as he is only 10, but I promised him that when I came back home the next time I went to Hogwarts, he'd be coming with me.

As I walk to Platform 9 ¾, I can't help but looking around and looking for him.

Scorpius, I mean.

Ever since I left the Malfoy Manner, I've had a kind of empty feeling inside of me, and summer just wasn't that fun anymore.

I take one last look around before I run straight into the Hogwarts Express, disappearing from my family's view. My owl, Pippa (my mother got me her just a week ago in Diagon Alley, and retired our much older, much worn owl to the house), flaps around in her cage, and I soothe her as my parents run through the border.

"Now, remember, now that you have Pippa there is no reason that you can't send letters every chance you get-"

"I know, Dad," I smile. "I'll write loads to you all."

"And Rose, don't forget, you start exams in the second year-"

"Yes, Mum, I'll study very hard."

It went on like this until it was time to load the train. I spent a few minutes putting my luggage up and saying goodbye to my whole family (Quite literally, most of them came.). Then I loaded the train, looking through the compartments.

I froze when I saw Milly Greenwood.

I could guess who she was trying to talk to.

I walked up and shoved passed her, sitting across from Scorpius. He smiles in my direction.

"As I was saying," Milly says, sending an annoyed look in my direction, "Was that I have a free seat in my compartment, and was wondering if you'd like to join me. Of course, there is only room for one more," She spoke, looking at me as if I had just sprouted warts all over my body.

Scorpius snorts. "I'm fine where I am, thank you."

Milly huffs angrily, and I grin. "You are making a big mistake, Scorpius."

"I don't think I am."

I can't help but snicker as Milly storms off somewhere in the train.

….

"I DESPISE YOU, JAMES POTTER! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT SCORPIUS, YET YOU ARE PRANCING AROUND TEASING ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! AND EVEN AT THE BURROW WHEN I TOLD YOU-"

The only sound I could hear is the sound of my own heart, beating angrily in my ears.

"Good luck getting him to like you now, Weasley! Seeing how he is listening to the whole thing!"

I snap my head toward the voice, and find that it's none other than Milly Greenwood.

And she is right. Scorpius is standing at the foot of the stairs. I turn toward him, not really sure what I should do.

I should speak, or walk away, something. But all I can do is try not to cry. And that is hard enough as it is.

I'm considering making a run for it. Then Scorpius speaks, breaking the silence

"First of all, shut up, Milly.".

At least he's not yelling at me.

"And second of all, she doesn't have to 'get me to like her', because I already do."

Well, maybe I didn't hear that part quite right. I'd like to think I did.

Maybe he means as friends. Like we've always been.

Maybe he's joking.

Or maybe he actually _likes_ me.

"Now, if you'd excuse me, I'd like to get to bed…"

Not before I get to you, bud.

But James walks over to him and I hesitate. I really shouldn't have yelled at him, but I just got so _mad._

So I walk straight up behind James. "Scorpius," I say.

I can see James jump, and turn around so quickly than I could imagine.

"Look, Rose. I'm sorry…" He begins, but I interrupt him.

"It's fine, James," I say, keeping my eyes trained on Scorpius. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay," he says quickly, "I'll be going, now." He turns around and disappears up the stairs.

I see Scorpius roll his eyes at the obvious crowd behind us, and I say, "Maybe we can talk tomorrow, when the whole House isn't watching our every move."

"Oh, they aren't watching yours. They're watching mine. Haven't you noticed that I'm irresistible?"

I can't help but to laugh. I love it when we are so easy like this.

"Whatever, Scorp. I'll see you tomorrow." And before I could change my mind, before Scorpius could say goodbye, too, I lean up and kiss him on the cheek. So he wouldn't see my blush, I quickly turn away and walk to the Girls' Dorm.

That's the second time I've done that.

I can't believe I actually _did_ that.

My chest swelled, and I can't help but be proud to be a Gryffindor.

…

Nobody bothered me about what happened last night, thank God. But I did notice that every time someone looks at me, and I meet their look, they quickly turn away as though they remember how I put my wand up to Milly. As though they were scared of me.

I giggle.

One person who didn't scamper, however, was a girl. I recognize her immediately as Professor Longbottom's daughter, Alice.

"Hi," she says quietly, walking up to me as I tidy up my bed.

"Hello," I say, kind of confused, because I've never really talked to her before.

"I just wanted to let you know that the girl over there, Milly, was talking to her friends last night about revenge or something. It's probably about last night."

I sigh. "Probably. Thank you, Alice."

Alice's eyes widen. "You know my name?"

I laugh. "Yeah, I know your name. You wanna sit with Scorpius, Albus and I at breakfast?"

"Well… okay!"

I smile. "If you'd excuse me for a moment, I have somebody I need to talk to."

…...

Scorpius is already sitting on the couch in the common room. I walk shyly up behind him.

What do I say?

I have no idea, but I'm not ready to give up. So I walk around the couch, and plop into the spot next to him.

"So," I begin.

But then, I have nothing to say, so we just sit there for a while.

Eventually, I can't stand it anymore, so I just say it. "I like you, okay?"

He laughs. "I knew that. I like you, too."

"Well… I sort of knew that too."

He laughs for real, now. "D'you think that maybe we could be more than friends?" He asks, sort of shyly.

"Are you talking about…. _Best friends?"_ I say teasingly. He grins.

"You know what I mean."

I shrug. "Dunno what you're talking about, Scorp." Man, do I like messing with him.

"C'mon, Rose," he complains.

"What?" I say, a little too innocently.

He sighs. Then, he mumbles something under his breath that I can't _quite_ hear.

"What was that?"

"D'youwanbem'girlfriend?"

"I can't hear you, Scorp," I insist. "Speak up, will you?"

He glares at me, but I can tell that he's suppressing a smile.

D'you wanna be my girlfriend, maybe?" Right after he says it a sort of panicky look comes across his face.

"Well…" I see the nervous look on his face and laugh. "Yeah, I would."

…..

**Ooooh cliffy o.o Maybe if you…uh… Review…. I'll post another one? Yeah, I'm going there.**

**Okay, so this is also hard. Molly or Lily? I absolutely love Molly, she's one of the few good parents in the series, but I have to say…**

**Lily Evans/Potter.**

**Maybe I'm biased because of all the fanfics I read. Sorry. **

**Poll: **

**Past Generation**

**Or**

**Next generation**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Scorpius Malfoy

**Hey guys **** Thank you for all that reviewed! **

**It was more than I expected anyway, but I KNOW you guys can at least get me more reviews!**

**30 of those little buggers for a companion story with Albus!**

Chapter Eighteen: Scorpius Malfoy

Is it you again? No, I'm not in love with Rose Weasley! I just fancy her a bit... a lot.

Hi, my name is… Oh, there's Rose. Gotta go.

"Well… Yeah, I would."

It took me a moment before I realized what she was saying.

Rose was my… girlfriend?

She looks at my expression and laughs.

"What, did you think I'd say no?"

….

"Scorpius!" I see Rose running toward Albus and I through the halls.

I grin, and she runs straight into my arms.

"Hey there," I say, and she smiles.

"Quidditch try-outs are tomorrow!" She says excitedly.

I pout. "Why do you find out everything before I do?"

"Because I'm Professor Longbottom's _favorite-"_

"All right," Albus says, "You two can debate later. Now what's this about Quidditch?"

"They didn't tell any students, I guess," Rose says to Albus past my shoulder. "I'm not sure why."

We walk together to the courtyard, breathing in the cold, October air.

"I'm not sure if I even want to fly in this weather," I complain. "It's going to be freezing!"

"Oh, toughen up," Albus says, smiling.

Rose laughs.

"It's not like _you'll_ be out there, Al."

He shrugs, looking almost longingly at the Quidditch field.

…

Rose and I make our way to the Quidditch field. It's the day of try-outs, and I can't say I'm not nervous, but at least Rose is here with me.

We find a seat on the bleachers, watching other people start their try-outs.

They call out the next round of people, and I hear, "ALBUS POTTER!"

"Did you just hear what I heard?" Rose whispers, her eyes searching the field.

I do the same, and finally my eyes fall on a boy with ruffled black hair and bright green eyes.

Albus?

He walks up to the captain. She has dark skin, kind of like cocoa, and long, dark braided hair.

She says a few words to her before he nods and grabs a broom.

He looks around at the pitch for a moment, and looks back to the captain.

He mounts the broom, and sooner than I can blink, he's off in the air.

I've never really seen Albus fly, because during that week in the Burrow we weren't all really playing to our strengths. But Albus was amazingly good.

He could've been a Seeker, how he zipped around the pitch on his broom and his small and lean figure- but he played Chaser just as well. The other kids who were playing had trouble catching up with him. He got a hold of the Quaffle and scored a straight goal before anybody could realize what just happened.

I look down to the rest of the Quidditch members, and I see them talking among themselves. Albus had wanted to try out for Quidditch all along- I just hadn't seen it.

When the game was done, all Albus did was land right near the bleachers, leaving the rest of the players staring after him.

He climbs up to us and sits down on my other side, rubs his hands together and watches the field.

It was silent, because I don't think anybody knew what to say, when Rose spoke.

"Albus, you are _so _making the team."

I took this chance to say, "You were great out there, mate. Why didn't you tell us?"

Albus looks at us and shrugs, grinning.

I hear them listing off names…

"ROSE WEASLEY!"

I squeeze Rose's hand and she stands up immediately. She flashes Albus and I one last smile before bounding down the bleachers. She hops up on a broom, speaks briefly with the captain, and takes off into the air.

I'm so nervous I almost don't watch. They release the balls… the players take off…

The play for a few minutes, and I can see Rose circling the pitch, looking for the Snitch. Suddenly, everyone gasps as Rose swoops down, and I see what she sees. A small golden glint scurrying around other players, stopping in front of their faces and just as quickly flying off.

I cross my fingers.

But I don't dare close my eyes.

And then, she's swooping upwards, her arm raised above her head, and a brilliant grin upon her face.

Everyone cheered, because it was the first Snitch caught of the day, but I don't think anybody was cheering louder than I was. There was no doubt that she was going to be Seeker.

The captain walks out to the middle of the field, holding her hands up, silencing the crowd. She says and incantation on herself and everyone can hear her voice:

"We now have every position filled except the Keeper. If you are interested in playing Keeper, please stay and wait for your name to be called. The positions of two Chasers and one Seeker have been taken. It is to our surprise that this year's positions were filled by only second and fourth year students. The list goes as following:

"James Potter as one of the new Chasers!"

I hear loud roaring from the other side of the bleachers and see James standing up, grinning at his friends. We must have not have been here when he was trying out. The captain nods in his direction and continues:

"Albus Potter, also one of the new Chasers!"

The only thing I see before Rose and I are up and cheering, is James smiling proudly in his brother's direction.

"And lastly… Rose Weasley as the new Seeker!"

Well, if this isn't a brilliant day, I don't know what is.

….

About an hour later, it started getting dark. I've seen good Keepers, bad Keepers, okay Keepers, so yeah, I was pretty nervous. Albus had gone to tell Lacy the news, but Rose stayed by my side. Little conversations like this went on:

"You can do this, Scorp."

"Maybe."

"I _know _you can."

"Thanks, Rosie."

"You're nervous! Why are you nervous?"

I look at her. Her hair looks really messy with the strong wind, and her eyes look bright and determined.

I give her an easy smile. "I'm fine, Rose. Trust me."

I'm glad when they call my name, but nervous at the same time. My shaking legs carry me down the bleachers, and I walk to a broom.

"Up," I say sternly, and it follows my orders.

"Remember," I hear the captain say. "It's pretty windy tonight. The Quaffle won't be going where it seems."

I nod, thankful for the advice. Then I take off.

It's dark, but I see everything fine. I see the players that are preparing to try to shoot the Quaffle right into the goal that I'm protecting. That I have to protect, or else I won't make the team.

I fly in front of the goal, and the real part of the night begins.

…

"Our new Keeper is…. SCORPIUS MALFOY!"

I couldn't make out the words when she said them, and when I did, I was too tired to even stand up. I barely even remember what happened in the last hour. I'm pretty sure that I used every single one of my muscles to their extent and over.

Well, Rose cheered enough for both of us. I was out of breath, and it hurt to laugh, but I couldn't help but to when the news was delivered. I don't think I've seen her more excited than she was, even when she found out that she was the new Seeker.

After a while, everyone calmed down and started to head for the castle. It was really dark now, and I wasn't sure I would make it down the bleachers without falling.

"_Lumos_," I hear Rose whisper, and a bright line shines from her wand. Much better.

"Thanks, Rosie," I say tiredly.

I can see her smile.

When we get back to the common room, it was obvious that everyone was ready to celebrate. But I'm pretty sure that those who actually tried out wanted to rest- even James, who is almost always up for a party.

"We can have a great big party tomorrow," Rose whispers in my ear. I laugh.

"I might well be sore for the whole week!"

"Well, congratulations anyway," She kisses me on my cheek.

"Thanks," I smile, "You too, Rosie."

She grins. "Well, I'd better be getting to bed. See you."

I nod. "G'night, Rose."

…

**Sorry if this chapter is kind of lame. I had it half-written on this computer, but my dog chewed up the mouse and it didn't save, then my sister let me use her laptop, but then she threw a tantrum and took it away and deleted it. -_- Fun, right?**

**ANYWAY. Past or Next Generation. Sorry, but I absolutely will not choose between them. I love them both WAY too much. Honestly.**

**Poll:**

**Would you be a**

**Seeker**

**Or **

**Chaser**

**Or **

**Keeper**

**Or **

**Beater**

**That's a lot of "OR's".**

**On another hand, I'm having a sort of contest. I don't think it's against the rules, but if it is please tell me and I'll stop. I'm going to put YOUR (Yes, you, viewer) OC characters in this story. How many I put in deoends on how many submissions I get. You must PM me (which means you must be a member) the following information for your OC character:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality (The more detailed it is the better):**

**Appearance (The more detailed it is the better):**

**House preference (I may change it, so be prepared for that):**

**Any other interesting facts:**

**What role might you want your OC to play in this story?:**

**You may only submit up to 3 OC's. Good Luck!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Rose Weasley

**Hey guys!** **Review, Review, Review! 30 reviews for a companion story! You all are half way there! And remember; enter your OC for a chance of getting him/her in this story! **

**We already have an OC joining us in this chapter, so thank you to Katherinered1 for bringing us Ava!**

Chapter Nineteen: Rose Weasley

I know you know my name, so why do I need to tell you again? Oh, right, you keep going on about how you think I love Scorpius Malfoy.

We walk back to the common room after Quidditch tryouts. I think the Gryffindors were planning some sort of celebration, but I was definitely too tired. I even saw James trying to sneak up in the Boys' Dorm.

Somebody else looked quite sleepy, too.

"We can have a great big party tomorrow," I whisper into Scorpius's ear, and he lets out a small laugh.

"I might well be sore for the whole week!"

He probably will be. He worked more than any of the other positions, because the players that were supposed to be testing him were bombarding him with Quaffles. I wouldn't be surprised

"Well, congratulations anyway," I smile softly and lightly kiss his cheek.

"Thanks," I see him smile, "You too, Rosie."

My heart flutters. It's usually annoying when other people call me Rosie, but with Scorpius, it's different. I grin. "Well, I'd better be getting to bed. See you."

He nods. "G'night, Rose."

…..

When I wake up, there is a girl at my bed.

"Hello!" She says excitedly.

"Ummm… Hello," I take a closer look at the girl. She has long, dirty blond hair that is braided over her shoulder, and whale grey eyes. I've never really talked to her before.

"Alice told me to wait and tell her when you woke up." She points at the stairs that lead to the common room. "She wanted to congratulate you."

"Oh," I say, brightening a little. Alice and I hang out more often now, ever since that morning where she told me about Milly. "I'm sorry, but I don't recall your name." I do remember seeing her around with Alice, but that's all.

"Oh, you wouldn't remember me. We've never even met properly. I'm Ava!"

Ava. A memory resurfaces of seeing her at our Sorting.

"Well, hi Ava," I say, smiling. "If you'd excuse me for a moment, I'm going to get dressed…"

"Alright!" She says brightly. "You'll find Alice and me in the common room!" And with that she turns around and heads straight for the stairs.

I sit up in my bed and stretch. I quickly get up and get dressed, and bound down the stairs and see Alice and Ava studying by the fire, and Albus and Scorpius sitting on the couch.

When I sit next to Scorpius, Alice looks up and smiles.

"Congratulations, Rose!" She exclaims.

"Thanks Alice," I say kindly.

"Well, congratulations to all of you, I suppose. Are you feeling well, Scorpius? You look a bit stiff."

I glance over to Scorpius. "Yeah," he says, "It's just that I'm a bit sore. They ran me down last night. The captain assured me, though, that the actual game won't be as bad, and at practice they were supposed to push us hard. Besides, I'm sure I won't have to do any _real _Keeping with the Seeker on our team," he says matter-of-factly, and you can tell he's trying not to smile. The grin I feel on my face is brilliant.

"Well, we'd better be off to breakfast," Albus says.

"Would you two like to join us?' I say to Alice and Ava. Alice usually always joins us, but I didn't want to make Ava feel excluded.

"Sure," Ava says, smiling. She hops out of her chair, rolls up her parchment and puts away her quill.

I stand up with Scorpius, and he slips his hand into mine. Albus makes a gagging motion and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Remember what I told you, Scorp. Don't get all lovey-dovey on me," Albus says.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," Scorpius says quickly, a blush rising to his cheeks, "Just something Albus told me a while back."

I shrug, and we all walk to breakfast.

When we are all sitting down and eating, Scorpius, Albus, James and I all receive a noticeable amount of back pats, woots, and congratulations.

"It's like you're famous or something," Alice says quietly. She's not really used to any attention.

Then, Lacy comes up. "Albus!" She says, grinning like crazy. "Congratulations! I simply _knew _you'd make it." She leans down and gives Albus a sound kiss on the cheek, and immediately he's as red as a strawberry.

"Th-Thanks," He stutters. She laughs and walks off to her table.

Alice shifts uncomfortably. Her brown eyes flicker over to Lacy.

"How did she 'simply _knew_' that'd he make it if he hadn't told anyone that he was going to try out? She wasn't even there, was she?"

"Nope. But no matter, as long as Albus is happy," I jerk my thumb over to where he is, still red in the face and a sort of smile on his lips.

Alice shrugs, putting a lock of her short, black hair behind her ear.

"So," Ava says, breaking the tension, "Isn't the food _divine_?"

I laugh and nod. It's nice to talk to girls for a change. I keep my hand in Scorpius's though, and it makes it hard to eat, but I don't really care.

…..

"Can you believe that it's only October?" Ava asks, walking by my side in the halls as we make our way to the common room.

"Not really," I admit. "It seems like we've been here much longer than one and a half months."

"But isn't that good, though?" Ava says, looking thoughtful. "I heard from the older kids that Hogwarts went by quicker than they expected. I can't imagine never coming to Hogwarts again."

"Me either," says Alice, on the other side of Ava. "I'm going to be terribly sad when we have to leave."

Everyone nods in agreement. Lacy, who is next to Albus, pipes up, "D'you think that we'll all still talk to each other?"

"I should hope so," I say, glancing at Scorpius.

"Well, I know so," he says almost proudly, looking around at all his friends, and namely me.

My heart swells and I smile.

We continue walking, but stop when we hear angry voices down the hall.

"I'll tell Mum-"

"You wouldn't dare. I'd hex you so hard-"

"It's wrong, Milly-"

I freeze, but my blood pumps wildly in my veins. The voice is Trinity's, Milly's younger sister.

Suddenly the voices go quiet, and I hear Milly hissing something at her sister.

I hear a squeak, a bump, and Trinity stumbling out of the room into the empty hall. Before she can see any of us, Albus and Scorpius pushes us all into an empty corridor.

"What was _that _about?" Ava whispers.

"I don't know, but it sounds like Milly is up to something." Alice says, almost nervously.

"From the looks of it, something bad," I say in a hushed tone. "And Trinity knows about it."

…..

At supper, I see Trinity and pull her to the side. Her eyes widen as she looks up at me.

"Trinity, what happened with your sister earlier?"

"You heard about that?" She squeaks.

I nod and say, "Milly's up to something, isn't she? Something she's not supposed to be doing?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to talk about it, really…"

"Does it have to do with me, Trinity?" I've been trying to keep an eye on Milly ever since Alice warned me about her. I'd like to think that she got over it, but I try not to get my hopes too high.

Trinity swallows. "Yes," she whispers. "It's something terrible, and if anyone found out, she'd be expelled!"

"Trinity," I urged. "You've got to tell me."

She opens her mouth to say something, but as her eyes fall passed my shoulders, she freezes. I turn to see Milly standing there, her arms crossed and a glare on her face.

"What're you two talking about?" She demands.

I stay calm. "I was just telling her that Quidditch isn't as bad as it seems. She seems worried for me, thinking that I should be a bit careful up in the air."

I didn't think it meant anything, but both Trinity and Milly's eyes went impossibly wide. I think I just said a very bad thing for her.

Then Milly recovers, her expression becoming stony and eerily calm. "yes," she says. "I heard the winds are going to be very strong on the night of your first game. I wouldn't want you… _falling off._"

She storms off and I turn back to Trinity.

"She's going to _kill _me," she says, panicky, "She's going to simply _kill_ me-"

"She's going to do something bad to me while I play Quidditch?" I ask, searching her eyes. "Trinity, I need to know what she's trying to do."

Trinity pulls me out in the hall, and right before I exit the Hall, I see Scorpious looking at me, curiously.

"Okay…" Trinity whispers lowly, "She's going to try to jinx your broom."

"What?" I whisper angrily. That would be going way too far. "Can a second year even do that?"

"She says she can," Her response sounds scared, and I feel sorry for her. "She says she got a book from the Restricted Section of the library. She could make you fall, Rose!"

"It's alright," I say, making myself calm down. "I'll take care of it. It'll be fine."

Trinity's shoulders slump. "She's going to hex me so hard-"

"She won't _touch _you," I promise. "I'll make sure of that."

The girl attacks me with a hug. "You're a great friend, Rose. Much better than Milly."

"Thanks," I say, laughing a little. "Now, let's go eat supper. You can eat with us, if you'd like."

"Of course!" She says, grinning.

I take my usual spot next to Scorpius, and our hands immediately entwine. Trinity beams at me.

"What happened?" Scorpius murmurs, to where nobody else could hear besides me.

"Tell you later," I say casually, not drawing to much attention.

End up walking through the halls later with Scorpius, Albus, Trinity, Alice, and Lacy. We've formed an almost group, since we all hung out together so much.

"My sister has gotten along great in Hufflepuff," Lacy says, "She says that she's got amazing friends."

"That's good," I say, remembering the young girl with the long dark hair.

"Her name is Catrina, isn't it?" Trinity says. "I have a class with her, I think."

"Yeah, that's her," Lacy says with a smile.

Soon Lacy has to go down another corridor to the Ravenclaw common room.

"So, how'd you like that kiss this morning, Al?" Scorpius says teasingly, and I crack a smile.

"Oh, shut up," Albus mutters.

We all laugh, and reach the Gryffindor common room. Albus says the password, and we walk in.

"I'm going to go ahead to bed," says Alice, and we all bid her goodnight as she climbs the stairs. We all stay up late, and the crowd slowly departs as Trinity and Albus make their way to bed. Soon all there is left is Scorpius, Ava, and I.

"I feel kind of sorry for Alice, with Lacy and all," Ava says.

"Why?" I say, confused.

"Didn't you know? Alice has a crush on Albus. In fact, I've never known her to really fancy anybody before, but she definitely likes him."

"Wait, Alice likes Lacy?" Scorpius asks, not quite keeping up.

I wave him off. "I didn't know that. She seems so shy."

"That's because she _is. _She wouldn't dare mention anything to Albus."

I lean forward on my elbows. I'm not quite sure what to think of this. Lacy is a friend, and Albus seems pretty content, though the two haven't really made anything official. And Alice has been acting kind of weird lately, now that I think about it…

"Please don't tell Alice or Albus what I told you," Ava says quickly. "I thought you all knew, and if Albus found out because of me, Alice would-"

"It's alright," I smile. "Our lips are sealed. Right, Scorpius?" I nudge him with my elbow.

"What? - Oh, Yeah!"

I roll my eyes playfully, and lean into his side.

"I thought Albus and Lacy were dating," Scorpius says.

"Well, you see," I begin, "In order for two people to be dating, one person needs to ask the other if they'd like to first. I thought you knew this." I grin.

"Apparently not," Ava laughs.

Knowing we all really should be getting sleep, we disperse and walk up into our Dorms. I slide into my bed, and close my eyes.

….

_I'm up in the air, and it feels like the wind is running straight through me, pushing me back. I look for the Snitch, but realize that I'm too far up, above the clouds which are dark and gray._

_Someone is with me, flying around me in circles. I force my eyes to focus and on a lightning-fast broom, there is a girl with dirty blond hair. Big brown eyes, and a wicked smile on her face._

_Milly Greenwood._

_I don't notice what she's doing, until she raises her wand and my broom jerks uncontrollably. I scream as the clouds fade away and I can see just how high I am in the air._

_My broom turns upside down, and suddenly I'm gripping it with one hand, dangling and thrashing around like a rag doll._

"_Help!" I scream, but nobody comes to rescue me. "Someone, help me!"_

"_Nobody is going to come," I hear Milly say, her voice booming in my ears. "You're going to fall."_

_And I do. I fall, and it seems like an eternity before anybody can even see me. And when they do, all I hear are two chanted words among them: "Don't fall."_

_I hear it all around me. There's Albus, chanting the words with them. Lacy. Alice. Ava. Trinity. _

_But not Scorpius. _

_Scorpius seems confused in my dream, and since it seems like I'm never going to hit the ground, I take time to notice. He's looking at all the other people, and then at me- like he's deciding what to do. _

"_Help," I yell hoarsely, not doing much but making me breathless._

_But it works. Because there he is, flying toward me at top speed. He reaches his arm out, as if to catch me. But I'm so close to the ground. Just when I think it's about to end, when I can almost smell the freshly packed dirt of the pitch, Scorpius slams into me and we both tumble to the ground._

"_Rose," he yells, but I can't seem to let go of him._

"_Rose!"_

…_._

"Rose!" I jerk awake, gasping and sweating. Alice and Ava stand over me, looking deeply concerned. The sun shines brightly through the window, and I flinch.

"Were you having a nightmare? You kept on talking in your sleep… kept going on about something like, 'Catch me, catch me'…" Ava trails off uncertainly.

I wipe at my forehead. Great. I was sleep talking, and probably everyone heard me,

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say. "Just a bad dream."

A really, really terrifying dream.

But I don't tell them that.

"Just let me clean up a bit," I say, wiping a bead of sweat off my face. "I was quite stuffy last night."

Ava shrugs. "I guess I didn't notice."

…

**See what I did there with the plot twist? Kinda reminds me of Harry and Draco… Hmm…**

**About the poll;**

**I'd be a Seeker I think. Yep. I'm pretty fast and small.**

**Poll:**

**Albus/Lacy (My OC)**

**Or **

**Albus/Alice**

**I REALLY need help with this one, guys. I can't decide!**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Scorpius Malfoy

**Hey you guys! Thank you all for the lovely reviews! And yes, I intend to make Albus's love life very interesting. But I'm not going to give out anything!**

Chapter Twenty: Scorpius Malfoy

Yes, I'm Scorpius. Yes, Rose and I fancy each other. How much do you insist on knowing?

"D'you think she likes me, Scorp?"

"Obviously she does, otherwise she wouldn't have come up and kissed you right on the cheek," I didn't mention Alice.

"I guess so," Albus says, as we sit down in the common room.

"I wonder what is taking Rose so long," I say, looking at the entrance to their Dorm. "She is usually one of the very first ones up."

He shrugs. "Maybe she's decided to sleep in for a change."

A short while later, Ava and Alice come down the stairs. "She'll be down in a minute," Ava says before Scorpius can even ask.

"How'd you know that I was talking about her?"

"You _always _talk about her," Alice says with a small smile on her face.

"Do you?" It's Rose, at the foot of the stairs with a grin upon her lips. She looks a bit shaken up, but maybe it's my imagination.

"Oh, you know he does," Albus says with a wave of his hand.

"Just like you always talk about Lacy, eh?" I say, ready to turn the attention toward someone else. Rose sits by my side.

"Whatever."

…

"I'm going to ask her."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am!"

"Really? Well, here she comes now," I smirk as Lacy makes her way down the hall, giving a bright smile in Albus's direction.

"Maybe I won't."

"Toughen up."

He glares at me and walks up to Lacy.

I smile and continue down the hall.

By supper time, Albus was all around very happy. He kept on glancing over at the Ravenclaw table, where I noticed Lacy White was also happily chatting among her friends.

"Did you make it official, then?" I ask.

"Yeah, I did."

"What did Albus make official?" This question was from Alice. I had totally forgotten how she fancied him. Great, now I feel all guilty.

"Albus made it official that he and Lacy are dating," I say slowly, watching her reaction. At first she looked shocked, and then quite a bit hurt, but then it was as if it never happened. She turned and continued eating her food.

I'm pretty sure Albus noticed.

"Are you okay, Alice?' He asks, turning to her.

"Quite," she says. "Just a bit tired, that's all."

…

"Did you see Alice today?" Albus and I were walking alone to the common room.

"Yeah, why?"

"She seemed upset," Albus frowned. "Did someone say something?"

I shrug. "I don't think so," I say. I don't like lying, but I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone.

He doesn't say anything, but I can tell he's trying to come up with an answer.

"Maybe she just had a bad day, Al," I say, trying to change the topic. "C'mon, we promised to meet Rose, Alice, and Ava in the library."

…

I didn't really feel like studying. But for the sake of it all, I opened a book and pretended to read, earning an approving nod from my girlfriend.

Everything was pretty normal until Albus let out an exasperated sigh. I saw him scribble something on a piece of parchment, and passes it to Alice, who was sitting next to him. Then he quickly went back to his book.

I tried to make it look like I didn't notice it, which everyone did, but I knew they were all watching. Alice took the note and read it, and a small smile appeared on her face. She wrote back, and this continued for a while until Rose finally shut her book. "I think that's enough studying, yes?" It could have been a small look of disappointment on Alice and Albus's face, but I couldn't tell.

As we left, Albus folded up the piece of parchment and stuck it in his pocket.

"So what was that about?" I ask Albus when we are up in our Dorm.

"What?" He asks.

"C'mon, Al. You and Alice were passing notes practically the whole time we were in the library."

"Oh, that. I was just talking to her." He pulls the piece of paper out of his pocket and deliberately sets it on his bedside table. I roll my eyes.

"Are you going to let me see it?"

"No," he grins.

"Bugger."

…

"Happy Halloween, mate."

"What?"

Albus laughs. "It's Halloween, didn't you know?"

I blink. It _is _Halloween. How did I not notice?

I walk down to the common room, and nobody is there, so I head for breakfast. Sure enough, there is Rose sitting in her usual spot, looking at all of the decorations in awe.

"Hey Rosie," I sit next to her and look around. "I didn't even notice that it was Halloween until Albus told me."

She laughs. "Well, I just found out that classes are cancelled today, so we have the whole day to ourselves."

I was surprised at this. I don't think they cancelled classes last year for Halloween, so this is definitely new.

"What d'you feel like doing?" I ask.

"Well, we could stay outside, but it is actually quite cold. Plus, we have the Halloween feast tonight, which I heard was going to be great. So I suppose we could-"

"Hang on," I interrupt. "I just remembered something. What was it that you talked to Trinity about the other day? How Milly was up to something?"

"Oh."

"Well?"

"Well… Milly is apparently planning to… uh… Well, she is planning to jinx my broom during our first Quidditch match next week."

I pause.

"And you didn't tell me? You could get hurt, Rose!"

"I know, I was going to tell you, but I'm really scared-"

"Hang on." I hear her protest but I ignore it, get up and walk to where Milly is sitting. I tap her on the shoulder.

She turns around with a sour expression on her face.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you."

…

"What do you need, Malfoy?"

We are standing out in the hall and her arms are crossed, her eyes narrowed at me.

"Don't mess with me. I know your plan, and if you even think of following through with hit you'll be out of Hogwarts by the time you can raise your wand."

Her eyes widen. "I have no idea what you are talking about," she hisses, and then storms into the Great Hall. I walk in after her and sit back by Rose, taking her hand in mine. She leans a head on my shoulder and I see that she is already done eating.

"So what're you two planning on doing today?" Albus asks from across the table.

"Whatever you lot feel like doing. I'm up for anything."

"Well, here comes Lacy, so you all can go ahead…"

Everyone sighs.

"Why can't you she come hang out with us?"

"Well, she said yesterday that she wanted to spend the day alone with me…"

"Go on, then."

He looks at us all one final time before getting up and greeting her.

"I hope it isn't like this all the time," Alice whispers.

"It won't," Ava assured her. She pauses and looks at Rose. "Will it?"

"No," Rose insisted, but she looked a bit doubtful herself. "Albus isn't like that."

I look over to the couple, where Lacy is laughing with her arm around Albus's.

I don't want to lose my best mate.

….

**Lacy/Albus or Alice/Albus?**

**I already know what I'm going to do, but I still want your opinion.**

**Don't get any ideas; my plan is complicated SO NONE OF YOU WILL GUESS IT.**

**Or… Maybe you will. **

**Poll:**

**Gryffindor**

**Or **

**Slytherin**

**Or **

**Ravenclaw **

**Or **

**Hufflepuff**

**Another long one! Woohooo!**

**Also, 12 more reviews for a companion story!**

**Let's see how many chapters I can post today **


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Rose Weasley

Chapter Twenty One: Rose Weasley

Yes, I'm Rose Weasley. Yes, I'm a Gryffindor. Yes, I'm a Seeker. Yes, I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy. No, I'm not answering your other question.

Ever since Lacy and Albus got together, he's been very distant. Some days, though, he'll take the time to go to the library with us, or to practice Quidditch.

It's hard not to be mad.

Even Scorpius seems a bit sad these days, because Scorpius was his most absolute best mate. Besides me, of course, but that's different.

I think about these things as I prepare for my first ever Quidditch match. We are playing against the Slytherins. Scorpius says that I shouldn't worry about what Milly had planned, because he took care of it, but I can't help but to be nervous.

The feelings fade away as Scorpius wraps his arms around my waist.

"Hello there," I smile at him, pulling on my Quidditch gloves.

"You aren't nervous, are you? About Milly?"

"Just a little bit. What did you tell her, anyway?"

He shrugs, smiling a little bit. "I just told her that if she even thought of it, she'd be out of Hogwarts before she could even raise her wand. Besides, I have Ava and Alice sitting on either side of her. It'll be fine."

"I have my own personal bodyguards? I feel so special!"

"That's because you _are,_" he laughs.

I try not to blush. I'm still not used to being talked to like this, really. I like it though.

"We'd better get going, the game is about to start," he says, dropping his arms and instead taking my hand. We see Albus as we walk out.

"Al?" He doesn't even have his Quidditch robes on, which you are supposed to do once you get in in case there was an immediate start.

"Oh, hey guys," he says hurriedly. "Lacy kept me back…"

"What is it with you and Lacy, anyway?" I say, squeezing Scorpius's hand. "You never have time for us anymore."

He tugs on his robes. "Well, it's just that Lacy likes to have me to herself sometimes, I guess-"

"Sometimes," interrupts Scorpius, "Meaning all the time."

"That's not fair," Albus says, pulling on his gloves.

"What's not fair is that we hang out with you, what- one or two hours a week? We used to always be together, Al," I say, and I realize how much I've missed him. All of us. It's not the same without Albus.

He opens his mouth to say something, but just then the captain, who's name I learned to be Quinn, popped into the locker room.

"We've been looking for you three," she says sternly. "The game is about to start- c'mon then!"

We all walk out to the field, and my breath gets caught in my throat by the sheer number of people in the stands. I knew there were going to be a lot- but not this much.

I look straight over to where the Gryffindors would be sitting, and there they are, Alice and Ava. And right in between them, Milly Greenwood, who doesn't look very happy.

I smile, and walk to the center of the field. "I want a fair game, all of you," Professor Tryke says, looking pointedly at the Slytherin team.

"Alright then, on your brooms!"

I mount my precious broom, a Soundsplitter, one of the newest brooms out. My mother managed to surprise me with one when I delivered the news that I was the new Seeker. My father was overjoyed, of course.

"Hey, Rose," Scorpius calls from his broom.

I turn. He's grinning at me from his position.

"I'll race you to the Keeper's spot when she says go."

I roll my eyes. It is _so _on.

When the whistle sounds, I kick off the ground as hard as I can, speeding toward the goals where Scorpius is supposed to Keep. I can't hear anything but the wind whistling in my ears, but I'm pretty sure everyone would be wondering why I headed straight toward the goals. They hadn't even released the balls yet.

When I reach the goals, Scorpius nearly runs into me, but he turns just in time. I smirk, flying up right beside him. "I do believe," I begin, "That I won." He squints at me and waves me off. I laugh and fly up to the Seeker's spot to find the captain waiting.

"What was that, Weasley?"

"Sorry," I say, playing dumb, "I guess I kicked off harder than I thought."

She eyes my broom. "Yeah, be careful. That broom is pretty sharp."

I nod earnestly as she lies off, and I can see Scorpius cracking up. He probably thought I had gotten in trouble.

I fly up to meet the Slytherin Seeker. He is an older kid, probably in his 4th or 5th year. He was big and burly, and not the usual figure of a Seeker. But he was still competition.

He stares me down as I wait for the second whistle to sound. It takes a moment, and when it does, I immediately take off. I fly straight up, like Quinn showed me, and began circling the pitch.

"_Look for the golden gleam," _she had said. _"Don't make it too obvious where you are flying, so you don't allow the other Seeker to see it right away."_

I focus. It's pretty sunny today, unlike the past week, so I keep my eyes searching. I fly low, up high, in circles, and sometimes backwards. I can feel the opposing Seeker watching m, as if he were relying on me to find it so he could grab it before I could. What a joke.

Sometimes, when I fly really low, I'll grab a handful of dirt. It's harder to fly with one hand on my broom and one clutching dirt, but I manage. Until I get to where Scorpius is keeping, of course. I make sure the Quaffle is well on the other side of the field before flying up behind Scorpius, and chucking the dirt as hard as I can at his back. Usually, the dirt doesn't do anything except pollute the air with tiny dirt particles everywhere. But sometimes, the dirt clumps together and I give Scorpius a pretty good start.

About 15 minutes into the game, I can see that my teammates are getting tired. So is Slytherin, for that matter. What if I never find the Snitch? What f it lasts for ages? Maybe when I tried out, when I caught the Snitch off the bat, it was beginner's luck. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a Seeker.

But a golden glint stops my thoughts in its track.

The Snitch.

It's right in the middle of the field, right in the bulk of all the players. I fly straight over it, not making things too obvious.

If I didn't get it, I'd have to find it all over again. And it's just hovering there, right in the center of the field. So without thinking, I dive straight for the ground. There's no stopping, unless I want to give the Snitch up. I can see the tiny golden ball just hovering there, momentarily undisturbed…

I reach my arm out, and in the matter of three seconds, my hands close around it.

I've caught the Snitch.

"I've caught the Snitch!" I repeat my thoughts out loud, and there is the announcer, his voice booming over the pitch, "Rose Weasley has caught the Snitch! Gryffindors win!"

All of the people sitting on the Gryffindor section of the stands stand up and cheer, and I can only vaguely hear the Slytherins booing. Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are cheering. Scorpius flies right up to me, a big smile on his face. "You're brilliant, Rose!"

"Haven't you already noticed that? I'm quite a hit," I tease, flying in circles around him.

…

That night, a real celebration went on. Every Gryffindor was in the common room (Except Milly Greenwood, who I didn't see), and some were carrying great big Gryffindor banners in their hands.

"Imagine what'll happen if we win the Cup," I mutter to Scorpius, smiling when needed.

Quinn walks up to us, and there is a smile in place of her usual stern look. The other players form a small crowd. "You all did great today," she says to us, "We won the first game of the season! This is great!"

"You've got to have more faith in us," one of our Beaters call. There are laughs from the group.

"What was I supposed to do? We've welcomed four new players! Of course I was worried!" She beamed at all of us. "But you did excellent. I'm proud of you. All of you."

Scorpius and I continue through the common room, finally grabbing a seat on the couch.

"Was the dirt necessary, really?" I burst out laughing, feeling happy.

"It was, actually," I say, grinning.

Scorpius smirks. "Could you explain your reasoning for-"

"Scorp? Rose?" A voice from behind us interrupts whatever he was about to say. It's Albus, standing there.

"Yeah?" Scorpius asks.

"Look, I'm really sorry about Lacy-"

"Of course it's fine, Al," I say, exasperated. "We're not saying that you can't ever spend time with Lacy. But remember, you have friends, too. We miss you."

"A lot," Scorpius adds on, crossing his arms.

"I've missed you all, too. You both and Ava and Alice…" He looks like he was about to say more, but he stopped himself.

"How can I make it up to you?"

I smile. "Well, how about tomorrow we all spend the day together. Lacy can tag along, if she wants."

"Deal," he agrees quickly, a smile coming upon his face.

This will be nice.

…

**Which house would I be in? Well, I'd like to think that I'd be a mighty Gryffindor!**

**Though I still haven't gotten my letter yet… Bugger.**

**Poll:**

**Butterbeer**

**Or **

**Chocolate Frogs**

**This poll makes me hungry.**

**Ah, someone pointed out that I didn't do the little intros on the chapters on Scorpius's! I am dearly sorry, I must get around to that and edit it. The thing is, I write the chapters before I actually write the little intro, and sometimes it slips the mind. Thank you for pointing that out!**

**Another thing, about the whole competing and teasing each other- there will be more of that (plenty more, I have a million of tiny ideas running through my head), but right now I'm updating so much, trying to get this story really going, that sometimes I forget about their competitive behavior toward each other. It's so hard, because back when I read these fanfics, all I did was read. Now, I write them, and I realize just how difficult it is- I didn't expect it!**

**But thank you very much, EVERYONE who reviewed, and " .Read." I'll definitely try to fit more of that in there. **


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Scorpius Malfoy

**Hey guys! You are "that" close to getting that companion story with Albus. Only 6 more reviews! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Writer's block will be the death of me. So sorry if this chapter really sucks.**

Chapter Twenty Two: Scorpius Malfoy

Scorpius Malfoy, here!

The day after the Gryffindors team won the first Quidditch match of the year, we finally got to spend a day with Albus.

We, meaning Rose, Ava, Alice and I.

It's not like I _never _see Albus. We are both in Gryffindor, both sleep in the same dorm, but it's other than that, he's always with Lacy. And I hate it.

I feel like I shouldn't, because he was fine with Rose and I, but we didn't abandon him. Definitely not.

I miss my best mate.

So this time when I get up in the morning, Albus isn't already gone off with Lacy. I find him in the common room with Alice.

"Hey, Al," I say, looking around for Rose. "Has Rose come down yet? Where is Ava?"

"Still up there," Alice says easily.

"So have you planned something for the day?" Albus asks, looking up at him. His eyes look a bit tired and his hair a bit messy, but then again, it's always like that.

"Not really," I admit. "I figured we think of something during breakfast."

Then I see Rose and Ava come down from their dorm, and Rose gives Albus a big smile.

"I don't know about you lot, but I'm quite hungry," Alice says, getting up off the couch. Everyone nods in agreement.

…

We stuff ourselves until we are full, and then talk until we notice that everyone else has left.

Mostly we talk about the Quidditch match.

"I couldn't even congratulate you!" Alice exclaims, wiping her hands. "The common room was stuffed full with pretty much every Gryffindor."

"Yeah," Ava agrees. "I was stuck in the stairs of our dorm!"

I laugh under my breath. 'Well, it's not every day that Gryffindor wins their very first game with four brand-new, brilliant players!"

"Very true," Albus grins, and Rose laughs.

"So, what exactly are we doing today?" Ava asks, leaning forward on her elbows. "Have you any ideas?"

"Well, we play a nasty game of chess, and then talk about what I've missed these past couple of weeks," Albus suggested, grinning.

"Sounds alright to me," Alice says. "I have a Wizard's chess set; my dad gave it to me…"

I feel Rose's hand squeeze my arm. I hold back a laugh because I know what she is thinking: I am going to lose every single game that I play, and Rose will never let me live that down.

…

"Checkmate!" Rose yells triumphantly. I smirk and knock over the board, much to Albus's protests.

"You will never beat me!" Rose says in a sing-song voice, throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh, hush up," I say, smiling.

"You're just _jealous_," she says, grinning like a maniac and walking right up to me. Her eyes are really bright and her hair seems more fiery than usual.

I laugh and take her hand. "Keep dreaming."

She uses the hand that I'm holding to punch me in the chest, and I grin.

I have the best girlfriend _ever._

"My turn," Albus announces, picking up the board and the pieces. "I'm up against Alice."

This was going to be funny, because the two are so incredibly good at chess. Ava and I personally are really bad, but we agreed that it was only because that we were already too cool to be able to play it.

Alice sat down across from Albus. I couldn't tell you what they were doing, what move each one of them made, because like I said, I really have no clue. When Rose and I played, Albus usually talked me through it.

The only reason I knew who was winning was when Albus sighed, and Alice smiled.

"How can you be so _good?" _Albus complained.

She shrugs and says, "It's a gift."

Albus just shook his head.

"I think that's enough chess for today," Ava says from where she is sprawled on the floor, clearly bored.

Alice sticks her tongue out at Ava and helps her up.

We all walk down the halls together, talking and occasionally chatting with the ever-so moving portraits.

"So, did anything really interesting happen when I was… uh…"

"MIA?" Alice suggests, and we all laugh.

"Yeah," Albus says, smiling.

"Well," Ava begins, "You missed Rose and Scorpius's intense argument on whose grades were better."

"Which _I _won, by the way," Rose chimes in.

"Come off it," I say, rolling my eyes, "We agreed to a truce."

"That's not what I remember," she says, staring up at me defiantly.

"And what _do _you remember?" I say, looking back at her. By now we have stopped in the halls, Rose with her hands on her hips with me standing in front of her.

"I remember you getting all flustered, because you simply could not rise to my level of pure greatness."

"Is that so?"

"That's so," she says confidently. I hear Ava's giggle from behind her, but I keep my eyes locked on Rose's.

I didn't notice it, but we seemed to be getting closer until our noses were just inches apart. I could count each and every one of her freckles, if I had the time.

If she had given me the time, because only a moment later, she had backed up straight into the wall, her face red. I stare at her for a moment before I burst out laughing.

Well, I don't know what that was about, but I know that Rose's face stayed red during our whole walk back to the common room.

It was pretty funny.

…

**CHOCOLATE FROGS. ALL THE WAY.**

**I love chocolate. **

**So somebody PM'd me the other day asking how I just sit around and write all day, and where I get my inspiration. **

**So, yeah, I sit around and write all day. But it's not boring at all! Honestly, if I have a good song on, it's hard to sit and type. Usually I have spaz moments where I just start dancing in my chair and it messes up my typing.**

**But it gives me inspiration, too! I put a song on according to the mood, and it definitely helps. **

**So if you guys wanna know anything else, feel free to ask! Really!**

**And I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but I will for sure this weekend!**

**Oh, and by the way, sorry for the lame chess scene. I don't play chess, obviously **

**Poll:**

**Hogwarts**

**Or **

**Camp Half-Blood**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Rose Weasley

**Hey guys! Once again, sorry I haven't updated. I promise that I will update at least once or twice a week for you guys, but testing is coming up, and I have loads of homework. **

**On a lighter note, THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. Honestly, it was more than I expected. Keep it going, you guys!**

**One more reviews until a companion story **

Chapter Twenty Three: Rose Weasley

Why must you insist on asking me the same questions over and over again? Yes, I'm Rose Weasley, you got that, right?

And there I stand, only a couple of inches away from Scorpius's face.

Yeah, I've kissed him before, but only on the cheek. It was… different.

Those times, it was quick and playful, and didn't mean anything more than, say, him holding my hand. It was just something that was natural for us.

I hope I wasn't blushing…

But I could stand there forever, just looking at Scorpius. I'm not sure why, but every time I look at him, I get a funny feeling in my chest. It makes me smile.

Maybe I'm just weird.

I back up really quickly, and slam straight in the wall. I feel my face go beet red, and everyone laughs. When they get over it, I carry myself back to the common room, avoiding everyone's eyes. But the blush stays on my face.

The next morning, I feel like I want to sleep in, but decide against it. Instead, I go through my daily routine to get ready. I get dressed, comb my hair, slip on my charm bracelet, and pull on my shoes. And, of course, I grab my wand. M I feel incredibly tired, though. Probably because I couldn't get to sleep last night.

When I look around, I notice that nearly all of the girls in my dorm are already out of bed. Some are lingering around their beds and studying, while some are probably already sitting at the breakfast table. I see Ava and Alice's bed empty, and assume that they are down at the common room. I walk downstairs, and sure enough, they are sitting there with Albus and Scorpius. My heart warms a little.

I stand there in the doorway, lean against the frame and watch them. After a few moments of going unnoticed, Scorpius finally looks up at me and smiles brilliantly.

"Hey, Rosie," he calls, and I give a wave as everyone turns to look at me. I smile, and my stomach growls.

"I'm hungry," I announce, and I earn a few small laughs. Everyone gets up and I grin. I skip out of the common room.

When we are in the hall, Scorpius's hand entwines with mine. I blush, remembering last night.

We walk silently through the halls, Alice and Albus occasionally breaking out a conversation. I lean against Scorpius's arm as we walk. I hear Alice banter with Al, and I wonder if she still has feelings for him. They do seem to have a good time together. Lacy and Albus don't hang out quite as much anymore, and when he's not with her or us, he's usually with Alice. Sometimes I see them just playing chess or walking through the halls, but they're together. Alice seems very happy when she is with him.

I wonder what it would be like if they started dating. Maybe not so much of a difference than when Scorpius and I started dating, but I don't know. If they got in a fight, would they break up and stop speaking to each other? I couldn't imagine doing something like that with Scorpius.

Aunt Ginny would be ecstatic, I suppose. It would give her an excuse to have Professor Longbottom over, along with his wife Hannah. They've apparently been through a lot when they were young.

When we reach the Great Hall, I take my usual seat (Nobody even bothers sitting in it anymore, because they all know that I prefer that seat for some reason) and immediately get to eating. I really am hungry, and I must have slept in awfully late, because most kids are already finishing up.

I hear Scorpius stifle a laugh next to me, and I turn toward him.

"Yes?" I say, looking pointedly at him.

"Nothing," he says, smiling, and I wipe some food from the corner of my mouth. I suddenly think of an idea, and with a flick of my wand, there is a pancake thrown straight onto Scorpius's face. I grin triumphantly.

"No need to make a mess, Scorp," I say teasingly as he careful peels it off his skin.

"Now, Rosie," he says, smiling widely and raising his wand, "You know me better than that…"

"Oh, come off it, you two," Albus says, flinching. "The last time you two got into it like this we _all _got in trouble."

Hm. I suppose we did. It doesn't mean I like it, anyway. "Well, _he _started it," I say like a little girl, and his arms snakes around my waist. I shiver and then mentally cursing myself for doing so.

"No fair," I mutter under my breath.

"Is so," I hear him whisper in my ear, and I roll my eyes.

"You two are absolutely _revolting,_" I hear Ava say and I laugh.

"It's his entire fault," I say with my chin high. "He could at least _try _to be not so irritating."

"Oh, _I'm _irritating?" Scorpius asks, smirking.

"Here they go again," Alice sighs.

"Why yes, you are! In fact, you are _so irritable _that-"

And these are those times where I have absolutely nothing to say, because in reality, I actually quite like his irritableness. Drat.

"That what?" He questions, raising his brow. I sigh and he laughs.

"One point to Scorpius, everyone," he announces and I stick my tongue out at him. We've got this thing going where we keep points every time we win a fight.

But I know that it's okay if he gets this one.

I'm still ahead.

…

**Again, sorry this chapter took so long. If you wanna give me more ideas, feel free to!**

**CHB or Hogwarts? Hmm…**

**CHB in the summer and Hogwarts during the school year. **** Oh yesss.**

**Poll:**

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Or **

**Narcissa Malfoy**

**Do you guys have any ideas for other stories?**

**Also, I want your opinion: Am I doing alright with the whole British thing? Am I over-doing it?**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: Scorpius Malfoy

**Hello my lovelies! I'll start writing the Albus story once I find the time. It will probably really get going during my spring break (March 11****th****) but I will definitely try to get a few chapters up! Anyway, our new goal is 50 reviews. What do you want your prize to be? I know you can do it!**

Chapter Twenty Four: Scorpius Malfoy

One point to me…. Compared to all the points Rose has. Well, it's a start. I'm Scorpius Malfoy, and I like Rose Weasley… a lot.

"I can't believe it's already December," I say, shivering. Rose curls into my side as she sips her hot chocolate.

It was one of the few times Rose and I actually spend time alone together. Everyone else insisted that it was much too cold to be hanging around outside, but I decided that it couldn't be too bad. I was wrong.

"I _told _you to wear your warmer robes, but _no,_" Rose teases. It's true that she told me I should probably put on a heavier set of clothing, but I didn't listen.

I don't say anything, because I know that if I do I'll probably just make myself look dumb. I do smile a bit, though, because even though she's very annoying at times, it makes me like her even more.

She's not just my girlfriend, but my best friend. She knows me like the back of her hand, and vice versa. She knows the expressions on my face, and the feelings that go with them. Nobody, except maybe Albus, knows more about me than Rose does. Not even my own mother or father.

When I first met her, she was the enemy. But even then, there was always something about her.

Lately, I've realized that I've always really liked Rose Weasley. Every sarcastic remark that she's ever made, every fight that we've had, every flaw about her is not irrelevant, but completely relevant with how I feel about her. I feel like I've known her longer than I actually have. I wouldn't describe feeling brotherly toward her, but I have that kind of protectiveness toward her. I love everything about her; her eyes, her freckles, her brightness, her intelligence…

I love… I love…

"Scorp?" Rose snaps me out of my thoughts, and I find her staring straight at me.

"Sorry, must have dozed off," I say quickly. I notice that she is shivering violently and I tighten my arms around her.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" I flash her an easy smile and we get up, stretching and shivering at the same time. Her hair is as red as a flame and I long for the fire in the Common Room.

"How could you possibly doze off in this weather, anyway? It must have dropped quite a bit. If we stay out any longer, we might freeze!" I smirk at her exaggeration.

"I had you to warm me up, remember?" She smiles brilliantly and takes my hand. Together we walk back into the castle.

…

We find Alice and Albus in yet another intense chess game. Ava looks quite bored, laying beside Alice and reading a book.

"Are you two at it again?" I say casually.

"Albus here seems very determined to beat me this time," I see Alice claim, smirking. "He says that this is the game of all games."

I laugh. "Well, you two have fun. I'm going to the Common Room for some studying."

"As am I," Rose says, and Ava stands to join us.

As we walk down the halls together, Ava speaks up.

"You know, Albus and Lacy have been getting in plenty of fights lately. Lacy blames Alice."

"Why would she blame Alice?" I ask, frowning.

"Because, from the outside, it would seem like Albus and Alice are very smitten with each other. Wouldn't you think?"

"But that gives Lacy no reason to blame Alice," Rose pipes up. "Lacy knows that it isn't like that."

"Isn't it, though? We all know that Alice likes Albus, and they spend so much time together…"

That is true. Whenever we aren't all together, the two usually spend time together. Ava usually accompanies them, but still…

I have noticed that Albus isn't totally oblivious of Alice, either.

"There isn't anything we can to about it," I say firmly. "We'll just have to wait and see how it all plays out."

Both Ava and Rose nod, and we continue down the hall.

…

About an hour later, while I'm studying up in the Boys' Dorm, Albus saunters through the doorway.

"Scorp," he starts in a solemn tone, and I immediately look up.

"Yeah, Al?"

"Alice really likes me, doesn't she?" It didn't really sound much like a question, really.

I sigh.

"Yes, she does."

"So Lacy was right?"

"I suppose, if that's what Lacy has been claiming, then yes. She's right."

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

I can't help but smile. "Whatever you want to do, Al."

"What if I don't know what to do?"

"That's the exciting part about it, I guess. Not knowing. Just do what you feel like the right thing for you is."

He sits across from me on his bed.

"I like her too, Scorp. But I also like Lacy."

He lays down. I have a feeling that he doesn't want to talk anymore, so I put my quill and parchment away.

"Night, Al." I switch off my lamp and climb into bed, opting to go to sleep a bit early this time.

Of course, my thoughts plague me before I can carry that out.

Mostly, my thoughts consist of Rose Weasley. Just like earlier today, I find myself completely drowned in the thought of her. But somehow, I'm on edge, almost like it's the calm before the storm. As if at any moment, something terrible will happen.

What a great thing to think about before bed.

When I was younger, my father told me when he was younger, he had horrible nightmares. He used to say that it never let him truly rest, and that he soon became very sad and lonely. He said that if I ever experience anything like that, I was to tell him so he could take care of it.

Now, I look back and I'm pretty sure there was a reason for all of this. We all know that something big happened in the era of our parents, and that there was a good side and a bad side. I know that Rose's parents were on the good side, and that Albus's dad was, too.

I also know that my father was on the bad side.

The very, very bad side.

Sometimes in History of Magic class we'll discuss a wizard named Lord Voldemort. Every time our teacher says the name, a chill goes through the ghost. Some kids know more than others, and some kids know nothing about him. I know that he was a Dark Wizard, the kind that Albus's dad tracks down. Some kids compare him to Albus Dumbledore, Albus's namesake, who was proclaimed to be the most powerful wizard there ever was.

Lord Voldemort had followers, who were called Death Eaters. They studied Dark magic and used it against good wizards and witches. There are even rumors that they used it on Muggles, too.

I also know that there were two wars. Apparently, though I do not know the whole story, during the first war something happened to Lord Voldemort, and everyone thought he was defeated. Some still suspected that he was alive, and it wasn't until much later that he came back. People chose sides, and many, many people were killed.

Father tells me that a lot of it had to do with whether you were pure-blood or not. He once said that people that were born with Muggle parents were looked down upon by Voldemort's followers, and were often killed on the spot. I asked him if he'd ever seen such a thing, but he never answered.

I had a feeling that he, indeed, had seen it. Many times.

I had known one thing for sure.

My father had many secrets, and some of them were probably best left alone.

…

**I'm going with Narcissa Malfoy. Bellatrix killed too many of my loved ones -_-**

**Though, if I were a bad guy, I would DEFINITELY pick Bella. **

**Poll:**

**Scorpius POV**

**Or **

**Rose POV**

**Hmmm… Tough one…**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: Rose Weasley

***Sneakily sneaks back into fanfiction***

**Oh, hey guys.**

**I am SO sorry for the wait of this chapter. I want to make a quick shoutout to MaddieMonkey, who inspired me to keep writing, and another shoutout to all of the fans who are sticking with me throughout this story. You guys are awesome! **

…

Chapter Twenty Five: Rose Weasley

I'm Rose Weasley, and… and… Oh, you know the rest.

I was hoping for a night's sleep, you know, being the night before Christmas Eve.

Ava and Alice apparently weren't going to let that happen.

"Wake up, sleepy-head," I hear Ava whisper in my ear. I jump a little, rub my eyes, and look up to two girls standing over me in my bed.

"What?" I ask, a little irritated. "It's probably nearly the middle of the night and you two-"

"Oh, hush, you," Alice says, and in the dark I can barely make out her grin. "Guess what I just got, Rose? Guess!" She didn't give me time to guess. "A letter! And owl just came flying up to my window and started pecking on my window, so I woke up and opened it and guess what it had? It had-"

"Wait, let me guess," I say lamely, feeling very drained and tired. "It had a letter."

"Yes!"

I sigh. Couldn't this have waited until the morning? "Who was the letter from, Alice?"

"It was from Albus!"

….

"Dear Alice," I begin. We were sitting under my covers with a small Lumos spell on my wand, just enough to make out words.

"Dear Alice," I continue. "It is my pleasure to tell you that- indeed- I have a lot of feelings for you. Playing chess with you, walking in the halls with you, passing notes to you in Charms- this has all made me realize how I truly feel about you. Please, if you feel the same way, please meet me tonight at the stroke of one in the third corridor of the second floor.

Goodnight."

Ava was holding back a squeal and Alice's cheeks were beet red.

And something didn't feel right.

"Alice," I say slowly, "This isn't Albus's handwriting."

"Scorpius probably wrote it for him-"

This wasn't Scorpius's handwriting.

"You're going, aren't you?" Ava whispers to Alice.

"Don't, Alice. This isn't a real letter!"

Alice stares at me before snatching the letter out of my hand. "You- You just don't want me dating your cousin. Of course I'm going."

No, no, something wasn't right. The letter wasn't from Albus. But Alice was already getting up before I could put a finger on what was so suspicious.

"Alice, don't go!" I say as loud as I dare, very aware of the sleeping Gryffindors around me.

I see her bite her lip. "You knew I liked Albus. But you never really wanted him to like me, did you?"

"No, that's not it-"

"Then why don't you want me to go?"

"Because that letter is not from him!"

"That's what you want me to believe." And before I can say anything else, she's turning around and leaving the common room, still in her pajamas and her wand in hand.

Why would Albus, whose dorm was right next to ours, want to meet her a whole floor down? In the letter, he mentioned how he loved to pass notes to her in Charms. But they pass notes in _every _class, so why was Charms any different. Why is the handwriting familiar, yet I know it doesn't belong to Albus or Scorpius?

What was going on here?

So as she exits the common room, I grab my wand and turn to Ava.

"I'm following her."

"I know."

"Do you believe me?"

She hesitates. "I- I don't know. I want to feel happy for her-"

"But you know that something is up."

"Yeah."

I nod, though it might be a little hard for her to see me, and head out.

Knowing Alice, she would have freaked out by now and turned to take the long way to the second floor. If I took the short cut, it would take longer to get to the third corridor than it would she, so I decide to just take the way she did. I quickly whisper another Lumos spell, and make my way down the darkened halls.

I walk as fast as I can, but I still have plenty of time to think about the letter. Who would write a fake love note to Alice? It must have been someone trying to humiliate Alice, someone who wouldn't want them to be together. It would have to be someone in our Charms class, but someone that has no other class with us, so I rule out the Gryffindors (Including Milly Greenwood, who I first thought of, but doubted since as far as I know she's still fast asleep in our common room).

It would also most likely be someone who resides on the second floor…

Oh, great.

My speed-walk turns into a run, trying desperately to catch up with Alice before she reaches her destination. This can NOT be good… I hold my breath as I sprint up the stairs, trying to not make a lot of noise but failing. I hope that Alice hasn't reached the third corridor yet…

Suddenly a bright light blinds me, and sounds of laughter reach my ears. After the light dulls, the third corridor sits right in front of me, and nothing sits between us. I run toward the sounds and come to a screeching halt when I see the scene in front of me.

Alice is standing there, in the middle of the hall. She has both hands over her mouth and looks as though she is getting sick. I rush forward and put my arm around her, and she looks at me, startled. There are tears in her big brown eyes, and she looks very scared.

I quickly scan the area, and it isn't hard to find three figures standing behind us. The one in the middle is laughing, so far hidden in the veil of darkness. But I know who it is before I hold my lit wand up to uncover her.

"Lacy."

…

**Guys, I have a HUGE crisis.**

**For those who do not know, since we reached 30 reviews, I'm giving you guys a companion story with Albus(:**

**What other POV should I do for Albus's story?**

**I mean, sure it could be just Albus's, but you guys are the readers, what do you want?**

**It doesn't **_**have**_** to be Alice's, obviously.**

**Help, and review!**

**Now, Scorpius or Rose POV….**

**I really can't choose, because one day I'll say one and another day the other. I think that's why I switch them every other chapter, because I eventually get bored with writing in one POV all the time. I mean, what's more exciting than seeing a story in different POVs?...(Your answer is supposed to be NOTHING!)**

**Anyways.**

**Poll:**

**Book version of Harry Potter**

**Or **

**Movie version of Harry Potter**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six: Scorpius Malfoy

Chapter Twenty Six: Scorpius Malfoy

You've all heard it, my name, and I just want to say… I think I may be in love with Rose Weasley.

"Scorp!"

"Scorpius!"

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!"

I jerk awake, and instantly jump out of my bed. What the-?

"Scorpius!"

And I'm running down the stairs. Was that Rose? That was Rose. What is she doing up?

I reach the common room and look at the scene before me. Rose is standing over someone, a girl with her head in a bucket. She was making retching noises, like she was vomiting. Alice?

"What's wrong with Alice?" I ask, cursing myself for leaving my wand upstairs.

"She's puking up slugs," Rose says coldly, as if she was very angry.

Puking up slugs? My father talked about this kind of thing one time, a story that was always very funny to him. In fact…

"Your father had an incident like this, didn't he?"

Rose sighs. "Yes. He cursed himself, actually, while trying to defend my mother. Which is how I know there is no reverse spell. It'll wear off."

"How long?"

"I'm not sure."

So we spend the next half hour tending to Alice, giving her sips of water when she wasn't puking, which wasn't often. Finally, the slugs aren't coming out quite as big and not as much, so I ask Rose a question.

"Alice didn't curse herself, did she?"

"No," the reply is short, and there is nothing else to it. She continues to hold back Alice's hair for her, and I sigh.

"You aren't going to tell me who did it, are you?"

"Not likely."

"Why not?" I ask, frowning. Who would do something like this to Alice, anyway? She was nice to everyone. And everyone either liked her, or didn't bother with her. She was quite shy. Well, not around us, or Albus. Especially not Albus. In fact, if one hadn't known better, someone would say they fancied each other. Oh, no.

"Because you'd figure it out yourself quick enough." I hear Rose say. And she's right.

"Lacy?" I ask incredulously.

I see Rose's jaw clench as she shakes her head.

And then we sit in silence, and after a while, Alice gets rid of the last slug.

…

After all was finished, both girls went silently up to their dorm. Right before, though, Rose gave me a swift kiss on the cheek.

That part was nice.

But now I'm sitting on my bed, unable to fall asleep. What would we tell Albus? _Would_ we tell Albus?

So many things were going through my head. And there was Albus, fast asleep beside me. So many things that I can't exactly explain to him if I were to wake him up right now. He would scold me later for not waking him up immediately. He would have wanted to be there for Alice. I know he would.

I remember our last conversation, which actually wasn't too long ago, before he fell asleep. It was about Alice. He liked Alice, but he liked Lacy, too. Would he still be as fond of the Ravenclaw after this?

I wouldn't think so.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but I'm happy to say that my dreams weren't about Lacy, or spells, or even slugs. Just me and Rose, sitting on a bench in the cold December air, sipping hot chocolate.

…

For a few blissful seconds in the morning, I forget about the problem at hand. Now I realize Albus is already gone, as are many of the other boys. Which is a problem.

I also realize that it is quiet, which means people aren't still down in the common room waiting for it to be time for breakfast. Which is a problem.

And then there is the fact that I was still in my sleeping attire, bedhead and everything. Which is a problem.

Roll that together and that's a lot of problems.

I hurry to get ready and then practically sprint to breakfast. Right before I open the door, I catch my breath and hope for the best.

When I walk in, I let out a sigh of relief. No war as far as I can see. What I do see, though, is a very mad looking Rose talking to a very annoyed looking Lacy.

I head over there immediately, but I'm soon stopped by a hand on my shoulder. Albus.

"You might not want to go over there, Scorp. I'm not sure what they're going on about, but Rose told me to go away. Lacy just smiled and told me they were talking about girl things. Either way, I didn't get close. My girlfriend and my cousin fighting. Great."

"Al, the thing is-"

"And to add on to that, Alice isn't speaking to me. She was being unusually quiet this morning, so I asked her if she was alright and if she wanted to play chess with me later on, and she didn't even say anything. I asked Rose about it, and she said that Alice was just feeling under the weather, but I don't think-"

"Albus! I think you should go talk to Alice again. Get her to tell you what's wrong."

"I suppose I could try again…" And off he went.

I continue to walk over to Rose and Lacy.

"-and you had no right!"

"Oh, I had _every _right-"

When they see me approaching, they both stop and turn to look at me. Rose's cheeks are beet red and her eyes are flaming.

"Let's go sit down Scorpius." I nod and reach out to hold her hand. I hear Lacy chuckle and I turn to look at her.

"I hope you know, Albus is going to be told about this."

She laughs. "Alice wouldn't have the nerve. And she won't let Rose do it either. What're you going to do, tell him yourself?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. He's my best friend. I'm not going to let him unknowingly date somebody who curses his friend to puke slugs."

Lacy's smile falters. "He wouldn't believe you. I'm his _girlfriend._"

"We'll see about that."

Rose and I head for our usual seats, hand in hand. I see Albus at the table with Alice, seemingly pleading with her. Alice is doing nothing. Her plate looks untouched and she's holding her stomach as if she were going to throw up some more slugs.

Albus is running his hand repeatedly through his hair, a nervous habit of his.

"This is going to be difficult," I hear Rose murmur.

"Yeah, it will be."

**Ummmm, hey guys. **

**Yeah, I'm back.**

**Sorry I made you guys wait so long. Forgive me? **

**No? Okay ._. I promise I'll make it up to you?**

**And in case my answer to the previous poll wasn't obvious, book version of Harry Potter wins 100% EVERY TIME.**

**Now:**

**Harry/Ginny**

**OR**

**Ron/Hermione**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: Rose Weasley

Chapter Twenty Seven: Rose Weasley

I'm Rose Weasley…. And any other information is N/A, thank you very much. You really are a nosy lot, all of you!

"_Lacy"_

It's dark, but my wand is lit and I can see the smug grin on the witch's face.

"Rose. You showed up. I figured Alice would want to meet Albus alone."

"You may be in Ravenclaw," I say, clenching my fists, "but I know both Albus and Scorpius way better than you do. You sent that letter, and they're still asleep in their dorm."

Lacy laughs again. "Alice is so naïve, she believed it. That's why she's here, isn't it? And look at her now…"

My attention turns to the frail looking girl on the ground. It looks as if she is choking, with her hands wrapped around her throat. I rush and kneel down next to her.

"What did you do to her?" I yell, and Alice starts to bend over to the ground.

She's going to puke.

I look around for something, anything, and thankfully I see a tin bucket full of water near us. The house elves must've left it there. I lash out to grab it and dump out the water.

Too late. Stuff is coming up, and I prepare to look away, but something catches my eye. Instead of bile coming from Alice's mouth, something black comes out instead, and it's squirming…

Slugs. Great.

I look up to tell a certain witch off, but they're gone. Just like that.

…..

"This is going to be difficult," I murmur to Scorpius, squeezing his hand a bit.

"Alice, what's wrong? Why won't you answer me?" I hear Albus plead as Scorpius and I walk up across from them. We both take our usual seats.

Albus looks up. "Why won't she talk to me? I've tried everything!"

"There's something we need to tell you, Al," I hear Scorpius say.

Alice's head snaps us, and her eyes are bloodshot, perhaps from crying. "No," she says. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Albus looks at all of us, in turn. "What're you all keeping from me?"

"He doesn't need to know," Alice continues, staring at Scorpius. "It'll just make things worse."

"He has the right to know," Scorpius counters. "It's completely his business."

And to this, Alice says nothing. She leaves her plate at the table and walks out of the Hall.

"Perfect," I sigh. "I should go after her…"

"No!" Albus says, and I turn toward him, surprised. "I want to know what's going on! What's wrong with Alice?"

"Lacy," Scorpius says shortly. "Lacy is what's wrong with Alice."

Well, that was quite outright.

"Lacy?" Albus asks, confused. "What did Lacy do?"

"Albus," I say, looking into my cousin's eyes. "Lacy sent an owl to Alice, pretending it was you. She sent a love note to her- yes, girls like that stuff, quit acting so disgusted- anyways, it said to meet her- or, you, I guess on the second floor in the third corridor. I followed her, but I was too late. Lacy hexed Alice, Albus! She was puking slugs for quite a while!"

This time, I'm not sure what Albus' expression was. "Wait… are you sure it was Lacy? I mean, really sure?"

"I'm sure," I state. Albus turns around where the Ravenclaw table is. I look past his shoulder to see Lacy smiling at him, but it was soon obvious to her that he knew. She turns to me and sends me an icy glare.

"I don't get it," Albus says, turning back to me. "Why would Lacy do that?"

"Because Alice likes you!" Scorpius exclaims, obviously getting irritated. "Alice likes you, and you like Alice."

"So what if she likes me? How would Lacy know if I liked her?"

"It's quite obvious," I say, sighing. "It doesn't take a genius to realize it… Especially not a Ravenclaw."

….

After that, Albus went looking for Alice. I didn't want to intrude, so instead I sat with Scorpius until the end of breakfast.

"Why'd you just go and tell him like that?" I ask.

"How else did you want to do it? We were going to tell him either way."

"But in front of Alice? She obviously didn't want him to be told, especially not when she's right next to him. Did you think of that?"

Sometimes you don't think, Scorpius.

"Sometimes I don't think?" Oops, did I say that out loud? "Whatever, Rose. We were telling him anyway, why wait? Alice wasn't going to tell him, and he's my best friend, and he had the right to know!"

"Well Alice is my best friend, and Albus is my cousin!" I yell, getting annoyed. "It couldn't have hurt to wait a few more minutes until we got Albus alone."

"Well I know that if I was being ignored by you, I'd want to know right then!"

"I'm not talking about this anymore," I say, and with a huff, I get up from the table and begin to walk to the common room.

I don't look back.

…

"Boys are stupid," I mutter under my breath. I'm sitting on my bed, wondering what Scorpius is doing and where Albus and Alice are.

Suddenly, I hear a familiar noise. A stomping of stairs and cursing when the stairs collapse when the poor boy trying to sneak in the Girls' Dorm falls.

Not in the best mood, I get up and throw open the doors. "If you know what's best for you, I'd suggest you stop trying to… Scorpius?"

There he was, rubbing the back of his head and cursing under his breath.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing here? You ran off. Why?"

"Why do you think? You know, if you weren't so ignorant all the time-"

"Ignorant? How am I ignorant?"

"You obviously can never tell when you've gone too far or when you haven't gone far enough. You don't regard other people's feelings!" I can feel my face turn red.

"Well I'm sorry if I can't read minds!" Scorpius raises his voice. "How am I supposed to know what you want all the time? You're very hard to read!"

I stomp down the stairs. "Maybe if you'd pay attention-"

"We're not even talking about Alice anymore, are we? We're talking about you and me."

"What?" I ask, my voice getting louder. "There's nothing wrong with you and me-"

"Obviously there is! Because right now, it seems like you and I aren't getting along really well-"

"Fine!" I yell. "Maybe if we're so wrong together-"

"That's not what I said!"

"-then maybe you and I should break up!"

Scorpius looked at me as if he had been smacked. For a moment, I wonder why, and then I realize the words that just came out of my mouth.

"Scorp-"

"Fine," he says coldly. "Maybe we should." And before I can say anything, he turns on his heel and leaves the common room.

"Scorpius!" I yell, running out in the hall. What have I done? What have I done? I burst out into the hall to find it empty. No sign of him.

Calm down, Rose. Calm down.

Here come the tears.

….

As I run through the halls, crying, I notice a noise from one of the classrooms. Carefully, I creep up to the door, and twist the handle. Locked.

With a roll of my eyes, I pull out my wand and whisper, "Alohomora".

Magic is the best, really.

As quiet as somebody could possibly be, I open up the door and look inside. I immediately recognize Albus. He's standing and… and kissing a girl? His glasses are on the desk next to him and he's snogging someone. A girl that has black hair that reaches the middle of her back, her robes perfectly straightened. Their hands are around each other, her hands around Albus' neck and his around his waist.

"Alice?"

**OK this chapter was a bit hard to write. But it had to happen. I know it was sudden, but I'm thinking that Rose has something different in mind when she says Scorpius is being ignorant, hmm**

**Anyway, for the poll: I'm going to have to say… Harry and Ginny. They are both lovely couples. But I'm such a big Dramione shipper…**

**But then again, if Dramione happened, we wouldn't have Scorose.**

**Did I mention that Scorose is my FAVORITE SHIPPING?**

**Anyways.**

**Poll: **

**Ron/Lavender**

**OR**

**Harry/Cho**

**The couples that were never meant to be! Rate, and review!**


End file.
